


Volleyball Hero's?

by whatsonot22



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Kirishima Eijirou, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Azumane Asahi, Top Bakugou Katsuki, Top Kageyama Tobio, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Sawamura Daichi, Top Todoroki Shouto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsonot22/pseuds/whatsonot22
Summary: ( the greatest fan fiction cross over of all time)Haikyuu boys and My hero academia boys somehow get sucked into a dimension that unites them together. They all must work together to get themselves back to their original homes. Will they succeed? Will relationships falter? Read to find out.- These are all yaoi relationships and I really wanted to do this fan fiction where I collab both of my favorite animes. Enjoy!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

Izuku's POV

I roll over in my bed and feel something solid next to me. I lift my head slightly to see what is obstructing my way of stretching only to see my handsome boyfriend, Todoroki. I smile and roll back over to my original position to sit up in bed. I hear todoroki let out a groan, and then feel him roll over to face me. I look down at him and see his eyes flicker open, he slowly sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. I let out a giggle.

" whats so funny, Midoriya?" his voice deep and clearly irritated about waking up.  
" nothing Shoto, you're just super cute" I say and kiss him quickly before getting out of bed. I look down and see I'm still naked from last nights escapades, and I blush deeply and grab my blanket quickly to cover myself up. I hear todoroki snort.  
" Love I have seen you naked, more than once and I was buried deep inside you last night. Why get shy on me now?" He says all the while of getting up next to me and letting the blanket he was covered up with fall.

He was just as naked as I was. He puts two fingers on my chin and raises my face up so that my eyes, see his eyes. I blush deeply as he leans in and kisses me gently. He pulls away and bends down to grab his boxer briefs and sits down on the bed to put his clothes on. I follow suit and walk over to my dresser and put on my clothes as well. I went with black skinny jeans and a plain white T-shirt. I look over to see todoroki in blue jeans and blue button Hawaiian shirt. I smile at him and grab my phone and wallet.

" so what are our plans for today? We don't have class and I don't think anyone is here in the dorms. Do you wanna go for a walk up to the city?" I ask todoroki as I walk over to him.  
" yeah that sounds great, I think getting out of here for a few hours would do us both good. We can make a date out of it." He says as he gets up and takes my hand into his. He grabs his phone and wallet as well, and we both walk out the door hand in hand. I take the key out of my pocket and lock the door to my dorm room. Todoroki has his own room but he makes his way to mine every night for cuddles and sinful things. 

We walk out to the lounge and see Kirishima, Kacchan, and Denki talking amongst themselves.  
" Hey Shoto, Deku, Whats up?" Kirishima says as we walk up to them.  
" Uh, hey guys what's up? What are you guys doing here still?" I say in response. Todoroki walks off to go talk to Denki and Kacchan  
" we were just talking about what we wanted to do today." kirishima says. " what were your guys plans for today?" He adds.  
" Well shoto and I were going to go out to the city today, and have a date." I say " would you and Kacchan like to join us?"  
" yeah I think that would be great, maybe Denki would like to join us as well although I doubt he wants to third wheel." He says and we make our way over to the others. I take todoroki's hand in mine and lean my head onto his shoulder.  
" Bakugo, Midoriya and Todoroki are heading to the city today for a date, we are gonna be joining them, 'kay." Kirishima says and puts a hand on Bakugos shoulder.  
" Whatever." Bakugo says  
" Denki you can come too if you'd like." I say, Denki laughs " I think I will pass because I don't think I can handle two couples. Besides I think I am gonna go see my mom."  
" Okay well have fun, we should get going so that way we can be back home before curfew." I say and we start walking towards the front doors.  
Kacchan reaches for the handle and pushes it open. In the split second of us opening the door we get sucked into some vortex and everything went black.

Denki's POV

I watch as the four of them walk towards the door and the opening turns black. " Guys, GUYS!" I shout as I watch all four of them get sucked into some dimension! What the fuck just happened? What am I going to tell the others?


	2. CHAPTER TWO ( HAIKYUU)

NO ONE'S POV

The Kursano boys were outside with the rest of the volleyball teams. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves and cracking jokes at one another. Hinata and his team were all packing up their things to get ready to head back to the school. " Boys!" Coach Ukai shouts. " Go back into the gym and grab the rest of your belongings we are heading out in 10!" He finishes, the boys all groan but get up before sugamama and dadchi decide to get on their asses.

Hinata's POV

We all head to the gym and to collect our belongings. All of us are still winding down from today's scrimmage matches. Tanaka is nowhere to be seen probably bothering Kiyoko and Hitoka. 

" Make sure no one leaves anything behind, we have a long journey home and I do not want to have to turn around. " Daichi says as he takes his and Sugawara's bags in his hand. He is such a gentleman. 

I grab my bag and as I turn around I bump into something hard. I almost fall over but I regained my balance and look up to see Kageyama staring at me with worry.  
" You okay Hinata, You seem out of it?"  
" I am okay! I just wasn't paying attention. " I say and stand on my tippy toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek. I hear someone snort behind me.  
" I swear all the queer kids have joined the volleyball club," Tsukishima says  
" I think you're forgetting you are queer as well." Giggled Tadashi as he takes Tsuki's hand in his.  
" At least we all make cute couples. I mean the other teams have mostly straight guys on them, I think the only queer couples on the other teams are Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi and Kenman Kozume and Testuro Kuroo." Sugawara says.  
" I guess you are right then, but I don't care, this sport brought me into meeting my Yama." Yamaguci blushes at what Tsuki just said.  
"Let's not keep Coach waiting we gotta go," Daichi said.  
" Jeez coach doesn't care, you are just in a hurry because you want to be buried deep inside Koushi later," Nishinoya says, Asahi jumps and puts a hand over Nishinoya's mouth." You have no filter I swear!" He shouts. Daichi, and suga both blush hard. " SHUT UP NOYA!" They both shout. Nishinoya laughs and hugs his super tall boyfriend. 

I take Kageyama's hand we all walk towards the door of the gym to leave. The rest of the team were behind us and I can hear shouting but after that nothing. Everything went black. 

NO ONE's POV

"HOLY SHIT! HINATA, KAGEYAMA! LOOk OUT! Diachi shouts but was too late the two boys were sucked into the black abyss. All the boys are standing there speechless and staring at the door that was black, but back to normal now. 

" Guys, what on earth is taking so lo- are you guys okay? What happened?" Coach Ukai says. All the boys are super pale and Asahi faints, Suga pukes, and Yamaguchi starts crying. " What the hell just happened!" 

" Their gone..." Noya says as he falls to his knees near Ashai and takes Ashai's hand and holds it tightly.  
" Whose has gone!?" coach Ukai shouts again and looks at his team falling apart in front of him. He notices the only two he doesn't see are Kageyama and Hinata. Coach Ukai falls against the gym door breathing hard and it's gotten the attention of the other teams. They all crowd around and see the Kurasno boys falling apart right in front of them. Yamaguci lets out a loud sob and falls to his knees. Tsuki falls next to him speechless and numb. Suga wipes his face and falls backward on the ground and Daichi quickly follows close by.  
" What's going on?" Tanaka asks as he sees his team falling apart right in front of him.  
" Kageyama and Hinata Disappeared. They just disappeared right in front of the door. They got sucked into this.. this big black hole" Daichi says breathlessly.  
" What how is that even possible is this a prank?" Tanaka questions, although from the looks from the state his teammates are in it seems Daichi is telling the truth. There are faint sirens in the distance and a bunch of worried faces. The whole situation just got worse.


	3. NEW FRIENDS?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, I have no clue what I am doing or how good this is turning out. I love criticism. please help me. Also, I am thinking about throwing in other fandoms too like Naruto or Fairy tail.

NO ONE'S POV

Izuku sits up with a groan and looks around at his surroundings. He observes he is surrounded by woods and is laying in an empty hayfield. Slowly and achingly he stands up looking over the tall crops. " Todoroki, Todoroki, where are you?" Izuku shouts out. He hears a groan a couple of feet from him and he quickly makes his way over to the groan.  
" Todoroki!" He shouts and runs over to the patch of down hay. " Todoroki?" He questions but the mysterious boy he finds stands up with a gym bag in hand and looks up at the green-haired boy.  
" No, I am Kageyama Tobio. Who are you, uh where are we?" He stands and swings the gym bag over his shoulder. He looks around as if he is looking for someone as well.  
" No, I have no clue as to where we are. I blacked out and woke up here, I am Izuku Midoriya, student hero Deku." Izuku states. " I am looking for my boyfriend and friends have you seen them?"  
" I haven't even seen my boyfriend yet. You are the first person I saw since I woke up." Kageyama replies and checks out the field and woods they are by. He notices some empty divets in the crops. " There are some spots over there and over there, maybe we should see if its Hinata and your Todoroki." He points out in the direction of them.  
" Right" Izuku replies and they stalk over to the area Kageyama pointed out. Kageyama jogs over to a smaller patch of down crops in hoping it is his Hinata. His assumptions were correct.  
" Hinata! babe." Kageyama panics and kneels by him. Hinata groans a bit and opens his eyes slowly, and makes eye contact with Kageyama. "Kag-- ahh!" Hinata flinches and tears start to well in his eyes. Kageyama helps him sit up and Hinata grabs his bicep and squeezes " Hey don't move, are you okay?" " My chest feels like it's on fire, my right side hurts like crazy." Hinata flinches again. Kageyama swings Hinata's bag over his other shoulder and picks him up bridal style. Kageyama looks over to where Izuku went. He sees that he is with three other boys now. Kageyama walks over to them with his Hinata in his arms.

" That's the boy I met before finding you guys. His name is Kageyama Tobio, and I am assuming that is his boyfriend he mentioned." Izuku says and starts to walk over to the other two boys, with Bakugo, Kirishima, and Todoroki in pursuit. Izuku takes notice that the ginger boy's condition.  
" Is he alright?" Izuku asks Kageyama.  
" He is alright but I think he may have hurt his rib, Hinata this is Izuku I met him a few minutes before finding you." Hinata looks up from pressing his face in his boyfriend's chest and looks over to them. " Hello, I'm Hinata Shouyo" He says with a small smile. " Kageyama you can put me down now. I think I can walk just fine." He says as he eases down.  
" Let's introduce each other to one another, that way we can find out why the hell we ended up here," Kirishima says. " I am Kirishima Eijiro student hero Red Riot."  
" I am Todoroki Shoto, student hero Shoto," Todoroki says and walks over to Izuku.

Kageyama looks over at the blonde-haired angry boy and Kirishima puts an arm over his shoulder " And this scary looking guy is Katsuki Bakugo, student hero's name is currently unknown since he can't make up his mind." He laughs, Bakugo growls " shut up stupid!"  
" Why do you refer to yourselves as student heros?" Hinata questions, They look at them confused.  
" What do you mean, do you guys not know what quirks are?" Kirishima says  
" Quirks meaning what your behaviors are? or quirks meaning you guys have weird twitches " Hinata questions, Kageyama hums in agreeance with Hinata's question.  
The UA boys look at each other shocked  
" You guys have never heard of hero's or quirks?" Izuku questions. Kageyama and Hinata look at one another.  
" You mean like Iron man or Spiderman, from the TV shows," Kageyama says. The UA boys look mortified.  
" No like we have powers, let's show them!" Kirishima tries to turn rock hard, but can't. " Huh? Why is my quirk not working?" Kirishima looks horrified. Next, it was Izuku, Bakugo, and Todoroki trying to get their quirks in gear. Nothing.  
" What the hell?!" Baukgo shouts as he tries to activate his hands. Izuku is feeling a familiar feeling of not having his and Todoroki is staring at his hand not being able to produce fire or ice out of his hands. Hinata and Kageyama look concerned about the state they are in.  
" Well, what kind of powers do you guys possess if you can't use them?" Hinata questions  
" Well, I was given a quirk since I was born without one. I have all for one. Also known as all might's quirks. " Izuku says.  
" I have two quirks intertwined, I have a fire and ice. Ice on my right side and Fire on my left." Shoto says,  
" My palms sweat nitroglycerin and I am able to create explosions," Bakugo says,  
" And I can harden my body to solid rock, " Kirishima says. 

Kageyama and Hinata again look at one another and look at them with concern. " Well we don't possess such powers but we are pretty good at volleyball. " Hinata smiles and fixes his posture upright from leaning on Kageyama.  
" The sport volleyball?" Izuku asks, " yeah! Kageyama and I are super good at it! probably the best!"  
" I wouldn't say we are the best but we do know what we are doing, are you gonna be okay now Hinata?"  
" Oh yeah, I am pretty sure I just bruised my rib with the way it feels." He smiles up at his boyfriend.  
" I hate to change the subject so soon, but where are we? If we can't use our powers then we must be in some new world of the sorts." Todoroki says.  
" Yeah it seems to be that way and I have no clue as to what time it is. " Izuku replies and pulls out his phone. The phone screen is black and is not turning on.  
" I swore I charged this last night," Izuku says concerned. The rest pull out their phones and notice the same thing. Even Kageyama and Hinata do the same thing.  
" UGH! Peice of a shit phone! I just bought this damn thing!" Bakugo shouts and slams it on the ground.  
" and that right there is why you had to get a new one," Kirishima remarks.  
" weird our phones are not working either and neither is Kageyama's watch," Hinata says as he looks at his boyfriend's wrist. He then looks up and grabs his gym bag off of Kageyama's shoulder and opens it up. He pulls out a compass, " Why do you have that?" Kageyama questions.  
" I always carry this on me, my dad gave it to me when I went to boy scouts. It was the last thing I ever got from him." He says as he zips his gym bag back up and hands it to Kageyama. Kageyama frowns at him as he puts the bag back over his shoulder. Hinata opens it and looks at the spinning wildly in circles. " Is that normal?" He asks. The UA students look at it with them. " How does that make any sense, we are on earth right?" Hinata asks them.  
" I don't even know if we are, I think we may have been thrown into a different dimension. Although it does not make any sense as to why our quirks don't work, or why your compass does not work." Todoroki says. They all stand there looking at the ground all wondering how the hell this has happened, and why they were all brought here. It's not making any sense.


	4. WHAT'S HAPPENING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically I am just gonna write. I hope you guys enjoy this because I am super nervous no one is going to like this.

NO ONE'S POV ( MY HERO ACADEMIA) 

" I am telling you guys they walked into a black hole and just disappeared. They just disappeared! POOF! Vanished! They are gone! I have no other way of explaining it. I don't know where they went. Or How it happened." Denki explains to the staff members of UA. He is shaking and very stressed. When Denki witnessed them disappear He admittedly ran to the staff members and told them what happened. 

" So you mean to tell me that, young Midoriya, Bakugo, Todoroki, and Kirishima just disappeared, " Toshinori Yagi says " I just don't believe they all just vanished in thin air without a trace." He stands up and walks towards the door where Denki is standing out of breath.   
" I'm telling you the truth! Aren't there any cameras you can watch and see for yourselves?" Denki stammers out.   
" We do have a camera actually, just let me bring it up," Nezu says. He wheels himself over to the big monitor on the screen and looks up at it and types a few things in. They can see the image of them all standing in the lobby. Yagi and Nezu watch as they wave goodbye to Denki and see a black hole form. They witness them walking straight through it, and doing just what Denki has explained. They just disappeared. They see Denki freak out and run towards the staff room. Yagi and Nezu both are just flabbergasted about what had just happened to their top students. 

" See! I told you, I wasn't lying!" Denki exclaimed.   
" We have a very serious problem on our hands here. I am calling for an emergency staff meeting. Denki why don't you go back to the dorms and explain to your fellow students about what had happened. We will get to the bottom of this." Nezu says and as he sends out the emergency signal. Denki nods and walks out sadly and goes back to the dorms.

Denki sees that some students have come back already from their day off. He feels as if he can't look any of them in the eye because he just stood there and watched his friends just vanish into thin air.   
" Hey, Denki! What's up?" Uraraka says as she and Iida walk towards him. Denki pales and falls back onto his butt and stares at the ground.  
" Denki, are you alright?" Iida says.   
" No, I am not. I witnessed Midoriya, Kirishima, Todoroki, and Bakugo all disappear into a black hole. There is no easy way to explain it, other than them just vanishing into thin air." Denki says and looks up to their worrying eyes. Uraraka and Iida look at each and back at Denki. Before they can question him all the staff members of the UA come into view.   
" So they just disappeared into thin air?" Midnight questions.  
" No, they didn't just disappear. What I think happened is they walked through a black hole and went into a different dimension. " Yagi, who is no All Might explains.   
" I have to agree with All Might on this one, The only question I have now is what dimension are they in?" Nezu says as they all look at the front door that sucked the UA boys into.   
" How do you suppose we get them back?" Midnight says.   
" We can only hope now that they come back on their own or find someone with a dimension quirk," Nezu says.   
" Is there any way we can help? Like, help research for you guys?" Uraraka says  
" Please let us help! It's the least I can do because I feel pretty pathetic watching my friends disappear and I could not do anything about it." Denki says. Midnight, All Might and Nezu look at one another. " I think that will be all right but let's keep this between all of us for now. " Nezu says. " I have already informed the parents and they know we are working hard on getting them back. I don't want too many UA students to know about what had just happened. I don't want a panic to ensue. " He continues. Uraraka and them nod in agreeance of the words of the principle.   
" let's work on getting them back," Iida says. They all part their separate ways and start strategizing about how to get there friends and fellow colleges back. 

_ Meanwhile in the world of Haikyuu!_

After countless interviews with the police the boy are finally able to go home. Daichi and Sugawara are staying at Suga's house, mostly because Suga's parents are not home and Suga did not want to be alone after what had happened to his baby crows. Daichi is more than okay staying with his worry wort of a boyfriend because he too does not want to be alone and he wants nothing more than to be next to his boyfriend.   
Asahi and Noya are staying with each other as well as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are staying with each other. The boys are all staying with their partners in fears of being alone that night and maybe one of them disappearing. Suga being the mom of the group has been the most upset about everything. He cried for hours and the entire time holding onto his boyfriend. Daichi does not mind Suga holding him so tightly because he knows just how upset he is. Suga has the worst anexity out of everyone on the team. The couple is often called mom and dad, or if you are Noya and Tanaka the refer to them as Dadchi and Sugamama. 

" I can't believe they are gone, " Suga says for probably the 100th time that day. It is quite late in the evening now and Suga and Daichi are on the front porch of Suga's house. Daichi reaches into Suga's back pocket and grabs out the house key and unlocks the front door. The walk inside and close and lock the door behind them. They take their shoes off at the door and head towards Suga's bedroom. Daichi likes staying here because Suga is an only child and has a queen-sized bed, whereas Daichi has two siblings and a twin bed. Suga drops his bag on the floor and starts to shakily undress. Daichi notices how much he is shaking so he steps in.   
" Let me," Daichi says and takes off Suga's shirt for him. They are both still sweaty and stinky from the game they had about 7 hours ago. So Daichi walks into the bathroom and starts to draw a bath. He walks back into the bedroom where now Suga is naked and has two towels by him. Daichi takes off his clothes and takes Suga's hand and guides him to the bathroom. 

They both step into the tub and start soaking. Daichi grabs a cloth and starts to wash himself of all the dirt and grime he has acquired from the day's activities. Suga starts to wash himself as well, but Daichi stops him and washes him instead. Once they are clean they both just sit there in silence until Suga's phone goes off. When Daichi sees the contact he nearly faints. Hinata is calling him.


	5. What is happening? where are we

NO ONE'S POV

Back to the boys in the field, they all look around the are they are in and notice that the sun is about to go down.  
" Guys the sun is about to go down we should probably go somewhere and either find shelter or hide, we don't know what will happen in the night here. " Todoroki says. They all agree with him. Kageyama bends down and takes his and Hinata's bag and follows where the UA boys are walking. They walk up some hill and go deeper into the woods. It is getting dark quickly and as the sun slowly turns into dusk you can see the stars and a moon.  
" We must still be on earth, there is one moon and the star constellations are the same," Hinata points out. The moon is not full tonight, its only crescent-shaped. The boys continue walking deeper into the woods and soon it becomes dark.  
" Damn, now would be a great time for that fire quirk you were talking about earlier," Kageyama says.  
" Maybe it'll work now that I am walking around, maybe my body just needed time to adjust to a different atmosphere, " Todoroki says and tries to use his quirk again. This time he can start up a spark and a huge flame shoots across the wooded area engulfing the place in flames. He quickly uses his ice quirk to put it out. The rest of the UA boys attempt their quirks and are successful as well. 

" WOAH!" Kageyama and Hinata both exclaim as they see what is going on. " Wow, you guys are like super hero's I wish I had power like that!" Hinata says as he stares at them in awe.  
" Yeah, those are some nifty powers you guys got there. " Kageyama says starstruck about what he is witnessing.  
" Thank you, we worked so hard to get strong and get our powers up to the standards of helping others," Midoriya says. 

Todoroki grabs a few thick branches and creates torches for them to use to walk with. They continue to walk through the woods careful not to startle anything or disturb anything that may be lurking. They must have been walking for hours. They notice by coming over to an edge they must be on some sort of mountain. Hinata takes out his compass and observes that it's working again.  
" Guys! My compass is working again!" He says and pulls out his phone. His phone powers on and he admittedly goes to Sugawara's contact and calls him. The others pull out their phones but for some reason, none of them are working other than Hinata's. Hinata hears someone pick up after the first ring.  
" Hinata! Are you okay my baby crow?" Suga says into the phone. It's static but you can kinda hear them.  
" I am okay and so is Kageyama. I don't know where we are or how we got here but something is strange. I can't shake this feeling." Hinata says, " Tell my mom and Kageyama's mom that we are okay and we'll be home soon hopefully, Love you Sugamama. " He says, he waits for a response and the call went dead.

After a while of trying to get their phones to work Midoriya's powers on, and he calls the second person he frequently calls. After three rings he can hear yagi's voice.  
" All might?"  
" Midoriya is that you, where are you?"  
" I don't know where we are but we are all okay, I am just confused as to where we are and what is happening right now," Midoriya says and waits for a response as well but realizes his phone is officially dead.  
" That was weird, it went dead out of nowhere," Midoriya says and shows the phone to them. Kageyama takes Hinata's phone.  
" His just did the same thing. " Kageyama says as he shows them as well.  
" Strange but at least someone knows now that we are alright. " Kirishima says. They all look into the night and darkness and stand there in silence until Bakugo notices something.  
" Hey, is that a house over there?" He points down at it, where there is clearly a structure there.  
" I don't know if its a house but we should probably check it out," Kirishima says.  
" I agree the faster we find shelter the faster we are out of potential danger. " Izuku says.  
" Well we don't have powers but I do have something that may help us better protect me and Hinata," Kageyama says as he reaches into his gym bag. Kageyama pulls out a hunting knife and handcuffs.  
" Why do you have a hunting knife and handcuffs? If you would have gotten caught with that in your bag at school your whole volleyball career would have been ruined. " Hinata lectures him.  
" Relax, I only had it just for today because of what we talked about last night," He says and Hinata blushes deeply. Kirishima laughs " You guys are just as kinky as Bakugo and I," He laughs. 

They start walking down the mountainside careful to not lose their footing.  
" Is there any easier way of getting down from here," Bakugo exclaims annoyed after his foot slipped again.  
" Here this may work," Todoroki says as he throws ice and makes somewhat of a slide. Carefully they all slide down to the ground below them and edge closer to the shelter Bakugo pointed out earlier.  
They come near the object they notice its an aircraft of some sort.  
" Woah, is that a UFO!" Hinata says.  
" That's what it looks like to me," Kageyama says and walks towards it with the other guys. Once they get near it they notice a door. Bakugo and Kirishima lift the handle and open the door. They all walk inside and let the door close behind them.  
" This looks like it has been abandoned for years," Izuku says. They all look around and notice that there are three bedrooms in the ship and a full kitchen and bathroom. Todoroki sees a power switch and turns it on. All the lights in the ship turn on. Hinata walks over to the sink in the kitchen area and tries to turn on the water. It turns on and the water looks clean and rust-free. They put their torches under the water to put out the fire.  
" The water looks clean and useable. I wonder if you can drink it?" Hinata says to them as they walk over to them.  
" wow this place is huge and strange, I wonder what lived here and if they still live here," Kirishima says and walks over to the refrigerator. He opens it and sees it is fully loaded with food, untouched.  
" Okay someone has to live here the refrigerator is full. " Kirishima says. As they are all distracted with the fully loaded refrigerator they had neglected to hear the door open and close and someone walking up to them.


	6. The phone call aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I talk about religion in this and prayers. I am sorry if that offends you guys. I am just trying to stay with the fandom. I figured I would warn yall about this.

\- after the phone call- Suga and Daichi

The phone rings once and when he saw the contact of ' Baby Crow Hinata' pop up he and Suga turned pail and answered it immediately without hesitation  
" Hinata! My baby crow are you okay?" Suga says with getting teary-eyed again.  
" I am okay and so is Kageyama. I don't know where we are or how we got here, but something is strange. I can't shake this feeling. Tell my mom and Kageyama's mom that we are okay and we'll be home soon hopefully, I love you Sugamama." Hinata says.  
" I love you too! We will find you guys I swear by it, honey hang in there. Hinata?" Suga and Dachi look at the phone and it died. Suga stands up quickly in the bathtub nearly slipping until Daichi catches him to steady him.  
" Be careful love," Daichi says steadying him. Suga steps out of the tub and starts to dry himself off in a hurry. Daichi follows suite hardly able to keep up. He bends down and pulls the drain out of the tub.  
" Suga honey please slow down," He calls out to his boyfriend who is quickly getting dressed.  
" I can't Daichi, I have to get my phone to the police station so they can track the location of the phone call I just received, and we have to call their parents and let them know we heard from them and they are alright. " Suga says as he throws sweats on and one of Daichi's sweaters. Daichi throws on his basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He had to stop Suga at the door to remind him to put shoes on. Once their shoes were on they were out in a flash. Daichi unlocks his phone and calls Hinata's mother and lets her know what had just happened.  
" Please just let me know what the police say. I want my baby back." Hinata's mom says voice weak from obvious heartache. She was a wreck when she had found out that one of her babies was missing. She had lost her husband a few years ago and all she has left is Natsu and Shouyo.  
" I will Mrs. Hinata, please try and get some rest now I promise Suga and I are gonna try our absolute hardest to make sure they make it back safely," Daichi says to her. She mutters out a thank you and hangs up. Next, he calls Kageyama's parents. They didn't answer so he left them a voicemail. Kageyama's parents are CEO's and they travel a lot, all over the world. They must be on a plane heading back to Japan to get in the search for their son and his boyfriend. Next Daichi texts the huge group chat between all the volleyball players. 

DADchi: GUY'S SUGA AND I TALKED TO HINATA. HE AND KAGEYAMA ARE ALRIGHT BUT THEY DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE. WE ARE ON OUR WAY TO THE POLICE STATION NOW TO TURN IN SUGA'S PHONE. HINATA CALLED HIM FROM WHEREVER THEY ARE. :) :) :)  
Kenma: Hinata called you guys?  
Kuroo: OMFG THEY ARE ALIVE  
NishNoya: WHAT! ARE YOU SURE?  
AsaJesus: my prayers have been answered. Praise Jesus! God is good!  
Tsuki: Thank god! Yama finally fell asleep but I'll be sure to tell him when he wakes up.  
Shittykawa: Kageyama and Hinata are okay? Ugh, thank god!  
TANKa: MY BOYS ARE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!  
Iwaizumi: Good now Oikawa can stop worrying and finally get some sleep...  
BOKuto: My little sunshine is alive!? Ugh, I was so worried about him!  
AKAAshi: I am super happy!  
Tendo: HOLY SHIT THANK GOD!!!!!!!!!!  
DADchi: Yes he called me and told me that they are alright and to tell their families they are safe, but IDK where they are. Daichi and I are on our way to the police station to drop off my phone. After Hinata called me it shut down completely and died. I hope they can find the location of the call and help bring them back to us. Daichi and I both heard his voice and it didn't sound like he is in any sort of distress. Which is a good thing! BTW this is Suga. Daichi is currently making sure we crossroads safely while I inform you guys on the matter. We are not out of the woods yet but I pray we can find any sort of information to help locate him.  
Kenma: Wow! well, let's hope they can track down the location and help find them. I am happy they are okay, I have been so shook up about this I haven't touched my game at all after I found out what happened.  
Kuroo: He is right he has yet to look at his game! I have never witnessed him be away from his animal crossing for so long!!  
AsaJesus: I will continue to pray to the heavens for good luck with everything! If it means anything Sunday I am going to church and I am requesting father to pray for there safety anyone is more than welcome to come! Noya is actually coming with me for the first time since we have started dating.  
Tsuki: As much as the king upsets me, no one deserves this. I may just drag Yamaguchi with me and we will join you Asahi, I am not a very religious person but if it may help I will.  
Noya: Since Tsukishima is going for sure. I for sure will too! I want my best friend back!  
TANKa: I will join you guys even though I have never been to church before.  
Kuroo: Kenma and I would like to join as well and we are with Tanaka, we have never been to a church before at all but we are willing to do that for luck. Just text us the time.  
AsaJesus: I will! Good night you guys :)  
DADchi: I brought it up to Daichi and he is okay with going too. We just got to the police station. I'll text you guys with what they have to say. 

They arrive at the police station and immediately run to the front desk.  
" I am here to report on a missing person, I have some information," Suga says breathlessly.  
" What is the name?" the lady at the front desk asks.  
" Hinata Shouyo and Kageyama Tobio," Daichi says for Suga.  
" Okay, and what are your names?" She questions as she types in some more.  
" I am Daichi Sawamura."  
" I am Koushi Sugawara."  
The lady continues typing in the information and tells them to have a seat in the lobby while she walks back to grab an officer. She comes back with an officer following closely behind her. Suga and Daichi notice it was the same officer they had spoken to a few hours ago.  
" Hello, boys back so soon. From what I hear you have some new information on the case," He says and looks at them.  
" Yes I- we do. I had received a phone call from Hinata about 25 minutes ago he told me he and Kageyama are safe but they are not sure where they are. We got here as quickly as we could to give you my phone. Maybe you can get it to turn back on and track where the phone call came from." Suga says and hands the dead phone over to the officer.  
" Well, kiddo you are not gonna be getting this back for a while until we can trace the call. I will send this into the forensic science unit and see what they come up with. I can't promise you anything but once we get the information we will give you a call if I can have a good number."  
" I don't care how long you guys have my phone for I just want my friends back safe and sound and here is a good number to reach me on." Suga picks up a pen and writes down Daichi's number and hands it to the officer in front of them.  
" Alright thank you boys, now go home and get some sleep. You both look exhausted. Especially you son." He says and points at Suga. Suga blushes and stands up along with Daichi.  
" Thank you for all your help, today officer. Suga and I can't thank you enough for all your hard work." Daichi says and shakes his hand. They let go and wave a friendly goodbye and walk out the door. Daichi holds open the door for Suga and they head out. Walking home hand in hand Daichi notices how tired Suga is. He is extremely exhausted as well but their nerves are somewhat at ease after hearing Hinata's voice. Maybe they will get some sleep after all. Daichi pulls out his phone and sends a quick update on what happened at the station to the group chat and he texts their parents as well. 

_ Meanwhile in MY HERO ACADEMIA world._

The time reads 4 am when yagi gets a phone call. He already was not sleeping because of worrying about his students when a call jolts him up. He nearly passes out when he sees the contact reading Izuku Midoiya calling him.  
" Hello!" He stammers out.  
" All might?" He can hear Midoiya's awkward voice.  
" Midoriya is that you, Where are you?" He says breathlessly.  
" I don't know where we are but we are all okay, I am just confused as to where we are and what is happening right now," Midoriya says.  
" Well hang tight Midoriya, we are all working hard trying to find someone with a quirk that can help us out in finding you guys. Just stay strong and be safe alright?" He waits a few seconds for a response. " Midoriya?" He questions and looks at his phone. It's completely dead.  
Yagi stands up out of bed and calls the principal to request an emergency meeting on what had just happened. Yagi transformed into All might and spend runs to the school. Once he is there he waits for the other staff members to show up. Slowly but surely they all arrive. 

" Okay I know how early it is but I just received a phone call from Midoriya," he pauses. All of the staff members' eyes widen in shock. Yagi/all might lays the phone down on the table.  
" he said they are all okay and he is confused as to what is going on and where they are but they are all safe. Which is a good thing, that means they are safe for now and alive." He says  
" That is a good thing but what about finding them, did anyone find anyone with a warp quirk yet or a locating quirk," Nezu asks the members they all nod their heads no.  
" We will keep looking, I don't think I am going to be able to sleep soundly until they have all returned. This class has had the worst luck and it just so happened to be the strongest students. " Aizawa says.  
" I am not worried as much about it because I know they can hold their own in a fight but wherever they are and what enemies they may face is what I worry about. There could be someone stronger than them out there. What if they can't hold their own against them, or even worse what if one of them ends up killing each other because of a quarrel." Midnight says. They all reminisce about the fights Bakugo and Midoriya have been in and fights between Bakugo and Todoroki.  
" Well Kirishima is with them, he knows how to stop Bakugo and maybe he will behave himself because of the situation at hand," Nezu says and reassures them all. They all nod in agreeance.  
" We need to try harder and find a way to bring them back before this goes viral. If another bad incident about this school gets out, our school is finished. So let's work as a team and try to find our students," The principal says  
" Right!" They respond and all head their separate ways in the research of finding the missing boys. No one is going to rest until they find their students and bring them home safely.


	7. Murder ( this is saucy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTEMPTED RAPE SCENE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WARNING!!!!!!!!!!! ITS TRIGGERING!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTEMPTED RAPE SCENE!!!!! WARNING!!!!!!!

{ Authors note: If you have not read the first two warnings surely you have read this one. I have an attempted rape scene in the works of this chapter. I warn people about these kinds of things because I know from experience about rape. It's nice to have a warning so this is it. Don't say I didn't warn yall. Much love<3}

\- The Missing Boys No one's POV-

The hair stands up on the back of their necks as they turn around slowly to see two men standing there, staring at them. Hinata grabs onto Kageyama's shirt tightly and hides behind his taller boyfriend. The other boys stand in battle stance since none of them have a clue as to what the strange men are capable of. They look human just like them, so maybe they are human-like. They both are much older than the younger boys and are dressed in hunting gear. One has white scruffy hair and a long scruffy white beard. The other is a blonde-haired colored man with no hair but a long black beard. They are both quite built-in body sizes, and their age seems to be in the late '40s. They both must stand about 6'3 and they both seem very dominating. They all seem to be the same height as the other boys, despite Midoriya and Hinata being much shorter than them. Kageyama grips his knife tightly and glares. 

" Well look what we have here Jinsha, a group of meddling kids going through our shit. What are we gonna do about this?" The blonde-haired man said.   
" Hmm, I don't know Balham maybe take the green-haired boy and the redhead out back with us," Jinsha responds licking his lips. Todoroki and Kageyama both get extremely pissed off and look like they are about to explode if any of them try anything.   
" Look we don't mean to intrude on you guys, we just want to know where we are and how we ended up here," Todoroki says through gritted teeth. Balham and Jinsha both let out a loud laugh.  
" Well shit, you guys are in the land of the unknown. You are on earth but you sure are a bunch of funny-looking bunch of boys. Tell you what I'll answer more of your questions if I can have a piece of your fat ass greeny," Jinsha says while licking his lips. Midoriya shutters in disgust.   
" You will not touch him," Todoroki says and lets his flames show. Jinsha and Balham laugh again at Todoroki who is now infuriated. They both look at each other and pull out their guns.   
" What you gonna flame us a flame brain. Good luck with that after this," Jinsha says and shoots his gun at Todoroki who blocks it with his ice. All the while of doing that somehow Midoriya and Hinata disappear along with the two men. Todoroki looks mortified and Kageyama looks like he is about to go on a killing spree.   
" What the fuck just happened?!" Bakugo exclaims.  
" Let's go outside they could be out there, and if they are I am killing them," Todoroki says ripping open the door.   
" Not before I get to them," Kageyama grumbles out. " I may not have the powers you three possess but anyone who messes with my Hinata doesn't live long."   
" Listen I promise we will get him back, if not Deku will. Deku has a powerful quirk, he is probably stronger than all of us." Kirishima says.  
" As much as I hate him, shitty hair has a point," Bakugo says. Kageyama hums in agreeance. 

They see a cave with a light in it only assuming it's them. They all quickly run over to the side of the cave and enter. In the corner, Midoriya is tied up tightly with what seems like a quirk canceling rope and he is out cold. He is still fully clothed. Whereas Hinata is shirtless and both men are holding him down kissing on him. Hinata is crying and shaking as Balham reaches a hand down his back and grabs his ass. Todoroki loses it and charges after them full power and knocks Balham to the ground. Bakugo followed right after Todoroki and slammed his fist into Jinsha. Both men fly into the cave wall with a thud and Todoroki uses Ice Wall and freezes them inside. 

Kageyama is holding onto Hinata who is trembling violently and crying slightly. Kageyama takes off his team hood and wraps it around Hinata picks him up bridal style. Todoroki walks over to the ropes and burns them off. They were not quirk canceling ropes, Midoriya must have hit his head or breathed in some gas to knock him out. Todoroki copies Kageyama and picks up Midoriya bridal style. Kirishima walks over to the weapons and grabs them and the pattern that is there lighting the cave up.   
" I am grabbing these because they may come in handy in the future." He says and hands a big gun over to Bakugo.

They walk out of the cave together and back to the UFO. Once all of them are inside Bakugo closes and locks the door this time in fears of other intruders. Kageyama sits down on the floor leaning against the wall with a still trembling Hinata in his lap. He keeps wiping away his tears and kissing his cheek and face. Todoroki copies Kageyama and allows him and a still sleeping Midoriya to lean up against the wall. They all look at each other, obviously exhausted. None of them can rest until they figure out what is going on.  
" So we are in the land of the unknown but we are still on earth, what earth are we on?" Bakugo questions. Kirishima looks at Bakugo and responds.  
" Well, I kind of have a theory. Maybe we are on earth, just in a different time, like a different year."   
" That is a smart theory but what about the fact that we are all clearly from different worlds. and we have no idea what kind of world those weirdos live in." They seemed like they had quirks because of how fast they moved.   
" I am almost positive they had quirks because the one just touched me and I was out cold." A groggy Midoriya says.   
" Yeah, and they moved so fast I didn't have time to fight back or move when they grabbed me," Hinata responds sniffling a little.   
" maybe we are on our earth then but when we got warped into this area and when our warp came through it must have happened in the same spot as your world. That is how you two ended up here. Maybe both of our earth's are so much alike that when someone sent out a warp to take us. It went through a different dimension and took you guys too. That's why Hinata's and Deku's phones worked for that little bit of time. There must be a warp hole somewhere that is combining both our worlds together." Kirishima says. Everyone stares at him in awe because it makes sense.   
" Shitty hair I think that's the smartest thing you have ever said," Bakugo yawns and stretches. They are all super exhausted after everything that has happened that day.  
" I think we should all wash up and go to bed. There are three bedrooms so we should all just room together. There is only one bathroom so we will have to take turns using it, and not to sound weird but we should probably double up in there. Like shower together. " Kirishima says.   
" I couldn't agree more," Kageyama says and stands up with Hinata. 

They each choose a room for them to share. Each room has a twin-sized bed in it and they are all quite small. Comfortable for one person but two is a crowd. The rooms are fairly clean as well. Nothing is out of the ordinary in there. Just a bed with one pillow and blanket and each room has a light. Kageyama and Hinata choose the middle room between the two UA couples and put their gym bags in the room. They all have agreed Kageyama and Hinata should use the restroom first. Kageyama closes the bathroom door and looks around in case there are any cameras before him and his tiny boyfriend decide to strip down. Once he clears it he starts the shower up and they get undressed. Kageyama looks Hinata over and sees all the bruises on him. One big one on the side he hurt when he woke up in the field and a few human-sized finger bruises by his hips. Kageyama frowns at them and Hinata looks up and him.   
" No one is allowed to leave marks on you unless it's me," Kageyama says while kissing him gently on the lips. Hinata hums into the kiss.   
" Yes I know this, can we please shower and go to bed Yama. I'm so tired and I just want to forget what happened. " Hinata says as he wraps his arms around Kageyama and holds him. Kageyama hums and walks into the shower. There is no soap but they did find a washcloth and help one another get clean. They didn't want to be in there for long in fear of running out of water for the other two couples. They wash up and get out in less than five minutes. Once they are dressed and dried off Bakugo and Kirishima go in next. Kageyama walks over to the refrigerator and grabs a snack for him and Hinata. He decides on milk and protein bar he found. Hinata was already sitting at the table in the middle of the craft where Midoriya and Todorki are talking amongst themselves. Kageyama walks over to them and sits next to Hinata and hands him the bar and the milk. Hinata smiles at him and slowly eats it. 

" That must have been scary for you two to witness, I am sorry you went through that," Todoroki says as he leans forward. Hinata looks at him and is about to respond but Kageyama responds to him.   
" It was scary but it could have been worse if you and the others weren't there. So I thank you for your help and the promise you made to me." Kageyama says wholeheartedly Hinata has never heard Kageyama be so nice before. It is kind of a nice twist of things.   
" We should rest up for the night tonight though and head out in the morning to see if we can make it to civilization and find our way home," Todoroki says standing up. He and Midoriya decided to not shower tonight because they had done so the previous day but they are gonna freshen up a little. Hinata finishes his snack and hears the bathroom door open. Kirishima and Bakugo walk out and Midoriya and Todoroki enter next. Kageyama stands up and turns their shared bedrooms light on.   
" Hinata and I are going to go to bed now. If we are not awake when you guys are please wake us up." He says to Kirishima and Bakugo. They nod and Hinata and Kageyama walk into their bedroom and close the door. Kageyama turns off the light and lays down on the bed under the covers he feels his tiny boyfriend crawl up next to him and he tucks him in. Kageyama kisses him deeply and whispered an I love you to him holding him tightly and drifting off to sleep. 

Kirishima and Bakugo both find a meal to eat and have their fixation on food. They have not eaten anything since breakfast.   
" You know this was a nice date," Bakugo says and throws his trash away. Kirishima laughs, of course, he would find such a shitty date a good date.   
" Let's go to bed because I have a feeling tomorrow is gonna suck," Kirishima says and walks towards the room they planned on sharing. They both enter and close the door behind them. They are not used to such a small bed because the two of them are both quite large boys, large by meaning built. 

Midoriya and Todoroki finish their bathroom deeds and head to their bedroom as well. Todoroki lays down and Midoriya stands there for a moment.   
" What's on your mind dear?"  
" Is my ass really that fat?" He asks blushing deeply. Todoroki lets out a loud laugh.  
" No honey its perfect now stop worrying about what they said about you. There is absolutely nothing wrong with the way you look. " Todoroki lovingly says. Midoriya smiles and crawls into bed next to his boyfriend. They share a long kiss before drifting off to sleep. Everyone went to bed that night in high hopes of tomorrow being a good day where they get to go home.


	8. A whole week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need everyone to know this is a fanfiction. I made this whole thing up and I am just going with the flow of the story. If you don't like it message me and I will try to fix it. Or attempt to make it better.

Haikyuu world: No one's POV

A whole week has passed by since the two Karasuno volleyball stars/lovers have gone missing. Everyone on the Karasuno team is uneasy. They have postponed all their games in the season until their two-star players make their return. The other teams have done the same thing in fears of their teammates going missing.

Sugawara is on his way to the police station to collect his phone with Daichi. The police have called him and informed him the investigators have had no luck in retracing the call. Sugawara is still on edge about everything but he is slowly getting over it. This whole ordeal has brought all the volleyball players from all the schools closer together. It has been helping him a lot knowing all of them are there for him and his team. 

They reach the station and the front lady gives them a sad look before handing over the phone. 

" I'm sorry about everything. I can't imagine what all of you boys must be going through and I am sorry they couldn't trace the call," she frowns and hands Sugawara the phone. Sugawara nods and starts to walk out without saying anything. Daichi gives her an apologetic look and chases after his boyfriend.  
" Suga that was kind of rude to just walk away," Daichi says and grabs the door to the building and holds it open for them to walk through.  
" I'm sorry Daichi, I am trying my hardest to get over this but it's so hard. You already know that though and I know you feel the same way. I just miss them and I just want to get them back." Suga says numbly. Sugawara has not been able to cry in three whole days, he doesn't have any more tears left in him. Daichi gives him a sympathetic look and takes his hand in his and they walk back to Suga's home. Walking down the block on every street post and building window there is a missing person poster posted on it with Kageyama's and Hinata's faces on it. 

Kagayama's parents have had to return to work after a few days because of the business they are running, which pissed Sugawara off because it is like they don't even care about their son. Hinata's mother has decided to work from home so it's easier to look after Hinata's younger sister and search for her sons. She has always considered Kageyama a son too ever since the first day she was introduced to him. She likes how happy Kageyama makes her son. 

Daichi and Suga return home and go straight to the bedroom where Suga plugs in his phone to charge it up since it had gone completely dead. Suga lays down with his phone his chest. Daichi pulls out his phone to update the players on what happened. 

DADchi: Hey guys so no luck on the phone with the investigators. They kept Suga's phone from him for a whole week and came up with nothing. :( Suga is super bummed.  
TANKa: Well that shit blows...  
NishNoya: Ya :/  
Kenma: Did they even give it to the FBI?  
DADchi: No, not that I know of at least. The phone was dead when we got it back. Suga is charging it now.  
Kenma: Is it charging?  
Tendo: Damnn I am sorry about that guys :(  
Oikawa: Well that is frustrating  
BOKuto: Gosh and I was hoping for some good news :(((

Daichi looks up from his phone to see his boyfriend had fallen asleep with his phone on his chest. Daichi smiles at his sliver haired boyfriend and picks it up looks at it. It is charging thankfully. 

DADchi: Yeah it says it is charging.  
Kenma: I wonder if I go into the software of the phone and surpass the algorithm in the right place I could retrace the phone call and pinpoint the exact location and time.  
Kuroo: YES KENMA DO IT!!! YOU ARE SO SMART YOU CAN DO IT!!!!  
DADchi: really you think you can surpass this?  
Kenma: I have hacked into plenty of things. Technology is my thing, kuroo and I will be over in e few hours. DM me your address and I can meet you there.  
NishNoya: OHH Asahi and I will come over too! We are not doing anything and I can maybe help by providing some better internet. I know suga lives in town but he says the internet service is sketchy at times.  
DADchi: Okay! Suga is taking a nap so just walk in. Kenma I sent you the address. Please drive safely, see you soon! :)  
BOKuto: You can do it kenma! Let us know if you need anything!  
Tendo: Same with us!!! Anything  
DADchi: Thank you all!!!

Daichi puts his phone down on the end table next to the bed and lays down next to Suga. Suga is out cold and Daichi wants to wake him and tell him what is going on but he just looks so peaceful. Suga has not been able to decently sleep ever since the incident. Daichi is sleep deprived almost as much as Suga but he feels like he does not have it as bad as his boyfriend. Daichi moves the phone from Suga's chest and sets it next to him and he grabs Suga and cuddles him close. He kisses his head and rubs small circles in his back. He can feel Suga relax into his chest and he sighs in relaxation himself and closes his eyes. Finally, maybe he can have a decent nap.  
___

MY HERO ACADEMIA WORLD no one's POV

A whole week has passed by in a flash ever since the four students of UA disappeared into thin air. Everyone is still on edge and it is hard to bring back normalcy to the situation. All the students and the teachers have been working 24/7 to get the phone call tracked and find someone with a quirk that can help ease the situation. They are all looking for someone with either a dimension quirk, teleportation quirk, warp quirk, and search and find quirk. So far no one has had any luck. 

The school has been on lockdown ever since the four boys have disappeared. The school has informed the student's families about their disappearance and thankfully the media has not found out about this. Mrs. Midoryia is the most worried out of all of them and calls every day twice a day for an update. She is worried sick about the missing students and her only son. The rest of the students have all gone back to their homes in fears of other students going missing. No is telling the media about this because it is not for certain what happened to the boys yet. As far as the principle knew someone evil, a villain even. Wanted to get back at someone and warped them away somewhere. He told that story to all of the parents of the missing students and that helped the situation some. 

Most of the students of UA have not a clue as to what is going on but the three that do know what is going on have all been calling and texting each other every night to give updates on what they have found. So far no luck just like the teachers. No one has had any sort of luck or hints as to what happened to the boys. Right now all they can do is keep searching and never give up.  
_____  
THE BOYS no one's POV  
An entire week has passed by for the four heroes and two volleyball players. An entire boring week. They all have searched for any more signs of life but no luck. If anything they only found a food truck with food that has yet to be outdated. They raided that and brought it back to the bunker where they have been staying. They have all grown to be friends with one another. Especially Hinata and Midoriya.

Hinata wakes up and gets off the small bed he is sharing with his taller boyfriend and stretches. He smiles at Kageyama who is out cold on the bed looks so peaceful. Hinata kisses his nose and walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. He looks up and sees Midoriya sitting at the small kitchen table in the bunker eating a protein bar and reading a book he found. Midoriya looks up from his book and smiles at Hinata.  
" Good morning Hinata!"  
" Good morning Midoriya!" Hinata smiles back at him and sits next to him. He sees an unopened protein bar on the table and takes it.  
" What are you reading?" Hinata asks and takes a bite of his bar.  
" Oh I am reading this book I found in the bedroom I am sharing with Todoroki. It is in a different language, I am trying to figure out what language it is in hopes of maybe pinpointing where we are at." 

Hinata looks at it for a few seconds and seems to recognize a few things.  
" It looks like something I was shown once by Lev, he is part Russian. He showed me some volleyball terminology. This word right here looks like a dig." He says smiling. Dig is referenced as dig for the ball.  
" Russian? huh, I have never seen Russian before maybe you are right." Midoryia says and closes the book to look at the cover. He sets down the book and looks over to Hinata who looks deep in thought.  
" You know this may help us pinpoint where we are, we may be in the mountains of Russia and Asia. Lots of freaky things happen around here. I use to read folklore about it. About UFOs and strange anomalies. My friend Kenma and I use to talk about it for hours!" He rambles on. Midoriya kind of laughs,  
" I have never heard of anything like that before, but then again in our world, we are used to freaky things I guess. Considering we have heroes and villains," he says as he scratches the back of his neck. Hinata looks at the phones on the table he sat there. He has been tinkering with them for a week now and has no luck in charging them.  
" I want to know where we are, and I want to fix my phone or Kageyamas phone. I just want to reach someone again so we can tell them we are okay here. " Hinata says and picks one up. His phone and Midoriyas phone are very alike but very different at the same time. Midoriyas is a bit more advanced than his.  
" Denki is a hero we have at the school we go too and his quirk is electricity. If he was here maybe he could zap them back on." Midoriya inquired.  
" Yeah, that would be cool. I was thinking about going to the food truck we found the other day and see if I can get a spark from that to charge my phone for a few minutes to turn it back on and send a notification of our location out. " Hinata says and picks up the phone and the cord.  
" Well, why don't we go? The boys probably won't be awake for another few hours so that may give us plenty of time to get there and back." Midoriya says and stands up.  
" yeah okay that sounds fun, I wish we had some paper here I can write a note on for them to read. I don't want them freaking out if they wake up and see we are not here. I know Kageyama will lose his cool with me," Hinata laughs out a nervous laugh and looks at the door.  
" Todoroki will probably lose his cool with me too but I gotta get some fresh air. This small bunker is very stuffy." Midoriya says and slips on his shoes. Hinata does the same thing. Just as they are about to leave out the front door. One of the bedroom doors open. They turn around and see Kirishama walking out. 

" Good morning guys," He says with a stretch and a yawn " Where are you guys heading?"  
" We are going to go to the food truck and try to get this phone turned back on so I can send someone our location. " Hinata says and Midoriya nods.  
" OHHH sounds like fun, care if I join you guys. I gotta get out of here. This place is driving me crazy." Kirishima says and picks up his shoes.  
" yeah, you can! It'll be like a mini-adventure," Midoriya says and holds an arm out to Kirishama so he can properly put his shoes on without falling. Once his shoes were fascinated, they were on their leave. The food truck is about a mile and a half away from the bunker, so not too long of a haul for them. On the way there Hinata observes some of the animals look almost identical to the ones on his planet so he has a feeling they are closer to home than he thinks. He thinks if he can get this to work he can send out a notification with his location to his friends in hopes of them finding him. The three of them were making small conversations about anything and everything, it reminded Hinata of all the conversations he has had with his friends. Random but memorable. He really misses them and his mom and little sister. Hinata is praying that this works. It just has too.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I am creating my own mountain pass. I used this mountains passes lat and long but I am creating my own. So if you look it up its actually this one, Gaochang Mountains.

The Volleyball world NO ONE'S POV 

Daichi wakes up to someone clearing their throat in Suga's bedroom. Slowly opening his eyes he finds Noya and Asahi standing there awkwardly like then have been there for a few minutes. He feels Suga stir next to him but cuddles deeper into Daichi's chest. Daichi looks down at him and smiles, he looks back up to the awkward couple. 

" Sorry if we kept you waiting long. We kind of fell asleep," Daichi says while scratching the back of his neck. Suga is slowly starting to wake up now after he heard his boyfriend's voice. 

"We just got here not too long ago. We knocked on the door and since no one answered we just walked right on in." Noya says and sits at the edge of the bed. 

" I told him to wait till one of you guys answered but he was adamant on just walking in," Asahi says and rubs his neck laughing slightly " I didn't want to just walk in and be rude."

" Na, you guys are more than welcome to just walk in whenever," Suga says. He is now sitting up in the bed next to Daichi. 

" Do you guys know when Kuroo and Kenma are gonna be here?" Daichi says

" They should be here any minute Asahi and I told him to text us when they were almost here so we could get here around the time they did," Noya said.

" Makes sense," Suga says and stands up in his bedroom. He walks over to his computer and turns it on. Maybe the computer can be of help to Kenma in tracking the phone's GPS down. 

" Do you guys want any snacks or anything to drink while we wait?" Suga asks. They all agree on some snacks and some juice boxes. Suga walks downstairs and into his kitchen to grab the snacks when there was a knock on the door. He sat what was down in his hands and jogs over to the front door and opens it. 

" Hey, Suga!" Kuroo says with a big smile.

" Hey, Kuroo! Hi Kenma! Please come and make yourselves at home. I was just getting some snacks and drinks together to take upstairs to Noya, Daichi, and Asahi. Do you two want anything?" Suga says while walking back into the kitchen. 

" No we just ate, thank you though," Kuroo says as he and Kenma slide off their shoes. Suga grabs what he can for the snacks and drinks, and shows them to his room. 

" Hey guys I am back with snacks and I have guests," Suga says while handing out the snacks and drinks.

" Hey, Kuroo! Hey, Kenma! How are you guys doing?" Daichi says and shakes Kuroo's hand.

" We are doing just fine, just been busy doing nothing. I was getting so bored at home I felt like I was dying," Kuroo says while laughing. 

" Sure sounded like you were dying with all the complaining you did," Kenma says as he sits down in front of the computer. The others snicker at the roast he said. " Kuroo may I have my flash drive please?" Kuroo reaches in his pocket and fishes out a cheetah printed flash drive and hands it over to Kenma. 

" Here you go! I told you I'd keep it safe!" Kuroo says proudly. Kenma plugs it into the computer and waits for it to load in. Once it's loaded in Kenma starts typing in all the codes by hand. All the guys in the room are staring at the screen as it fills with codes that Kenma is typing in fiercely. Kenma turns around but jumps in the close proximity everyone is to him. 

" May I have the phone and the phone's wire Sugawara?" Kenma says while holding his hand out. 

" Right," Suga says and walks over to the bedside and pulls the phone wire out of the outlet and hands Kenma the phone.

Kenma plugs the phone and types in more codes and suddenly the phone turns on. Everyone's eyes light up as he continues to type in things. Soon the phone turns back on. 

" I need the password Suga," Kenma says. 

" 81915," Suga and Diachi say at the same time blushing. Kenma types it in and starts to type in more codes.

" Why are you blushing so hard at the password?" Noya says teasingly. 

" That's the day they officially started dating. They dated in secret for a few years before coming out to their families. Turns out they knew all along." Asahi answers for them. Asahi has been there best friend for so long he knows everything about those two. They both confessed their likings for one another to him and he had to play matchmaker. He still laughs at all the memories. Suga and Daichi laugh at Noya's reaction to Asahi's answer. Noya himself forgets sometimes that they were friends for a very long time with one another. Those three tell one another everything. Noya was about to say something back when they notice Kenma's codes become something else. Everyone is now looking at the computer while Kenma types in the last of his things.

" Kuroo, when I tell you these numbers please remember them for me okay?" Kenma says to him. Kuroo nods and grabs a pen and paper and gets ready to write. 

Kenma stares at the screen and hits enter, he waits a few seconds when out of nowhere he gets a powerful signal indicating that the number he is looking up is being traced. What Kenma doesn't know is Hinata got the phone to turn on for a few seconds before it shut off again. That was all Kenma needed to get the hit on the location. He was smart in using both Hinata's and Kageyama's number to track it. He nearly scares everyone to death when he stands up suddenly with a shocked face. 

" - 33.714360 lat 150.311540 long " Kenma stutters out and when he picked his phone up to take a picture of it the whole computer and the phone shut off and start to smoke. Daichi and Asahi grab the computer and the phone quickly throws them out the window in fears of a fire. Suga and Noya are both standing there stunned at what just happened along with Kenma. Kenma gets his head straight and looks over at Kuroo quickly.

" Please tell me you wrote all that down," Kenma says staring at him. Kuroo smiles and turns the paper around. They're written on the paper was everything Kenma told him. Kenma attacks him and kisses him deeply.

" You're a genius Kuroo!" Kenma says and takes the paper and looks at the numbers. While still on Kuroo he pulls his phone out and types in the numbers for the location and as big of a smile he has it quickly fades when he sees its the Norowareta Mountains. { Authors PSA I Just made this up...}

" What is it Kenma?" Suga asks as he looks for himself and he gets a sudden chill from looking at the phone. Noya looks too and shudders. Asahi, Daichi and Kuroo look at one another and back at the boys. 

" How did they end up there?" Noya asks out loud, not to anyone in general. 

" I have no clue but if the folklore is true this may make sense," Suga says. 

Kuroo takes the phone from his boyfriend's frozen hand and has a look for himself. He shudders too and shows Daichi and Asahi who do the same. 

The Norowareta Mountains is a cursed place according to folklore all who enter there, never return. There have been rumors of strange happenings there such as Orbs, Spirits, Aliens, UFOs, a hot spot for satanic rituals, random dimensions, and even the earth's magnetic fields gets screwed up. Planes and jets purposely avoid that area because once they go past there the systems malfunction and they crash land. Not a lot of people travel there because when they do there is a huge possibility of never coming back. 

" You know this place is only a 19-hour drive away from here. We could work together and get them back," Noya says. Asahi looks at him and gives him a concerned look.

" I agree with Noya. It is only a 19-hour drive, if we all go and take turns we can be there by tomorrow night and if we all go in and stick together we should not have no problems. Besides its all folklore, who knows maybe its nothing." Suga says. Kenma stands up and Kuroo gets up as well they are all standing around in a circle brainstorming on what to do. 

" Well if we do this, how are all 6 of us gonna fit? Especially if we add Kageyama and Hinata?" Kuroo asks. He can't take his car since it's nowhere big enough to take. 

" Asahi! " Noya says suddenly and nearly scares the soul out of him. " Don't you have that big church van your church just bought? Do you think they'll let us borrow it?" Asahi thinks for a few minutes. 

" Actually, I am allowed to drive it whenever I want since my mom and dad both helped pay for it. So I don't see why not. It can safely fit 9 people in it." Asahi says and looks up at the group in front of him. 

" Yes! That may just work. I am not sure how long this will take but let us pack a bag, a few snacks, and drinks for the road, and leave ASAP. Kuroo, Kenma are you guys okay to come. I know you both have just traveled out of your ways to come here?" Suga says. 

" Actually Kenma and I packed a bag just in case this happened so we are prepared," Kuroo says and slings an arm over Kenma's shoulder. 

" Asahi and I packed one too earlier because we were not sure how long this would take." Noya says " Everything is in Asahi's car." 

" Well, Daichi and I will pull some things together if you and Noya want to go get the van and meet us back here?" Suga asks.

" Right! Noya and I will be back in 15." Asahi says and takes Noya's hand and walks out of the bedroom and out the front door to Asahi's vehicle.

Asahi's POV____

Nishinoya and I got into my car and buckled up. I turn the car on and back out of Sugawara's drive and start driving towards my house. My house is right next to the church, my family and I are super involved with it. Father is very good friends with my dad and honestly, I could not have asked for a better family. They accepted me for who I am in an instant when I told them I was gay. When my mom found out about Yuu she was over the moon about it. She considers Yuu like another son and loves to spoil him. Yuu's family was hard on him at first but they owned up to it soon enough. Yuu never talks about his home life much with me and I don't blame him. They have six other children to deal with. Having 7 kids must be hard on them and Yuu is a bit of a middle child. 

I always try my hardest to keep him happy at all times, I watch after his health like a hawk because I don't think he knows his limits. He always pushes himself to work hard to achieve his goals. I am just so proud of him.

" Asahi you sure are smiling a lot," Yuu says with a giggle.

" I know I just can't help it since we have Hinata's and Kageyama's location now. I can't wait to get them back so we can continue to play volleyball like a team again. "  
" Once we get to my house you better use the bathroom or at least try at Suga's before we go. I don't want you to have an accident again."

" Asahi" Yuu hisses and slaps my arm. I laugh. 

" You know I am just trying to look out for you Yuu. You have a small bladder it happens to the best of us. Heck, I'll even bring an empty water bottle and extra clothes just in case." I say and try to grab his hand. Instead, he crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. 

I pull up to my house and we get out of my car. I watch Yuu run inside to I assume use the restroom and I walk up to the church and unlock the door. I walk inside and write a little note saying I was borrowing the Van for a few days and grabbed the keys off the desk. I close and look at the church doors and see Yuu standing next to the van with an extra bag of clothes and a blanket. I smile at him and walk over to him. 

" I love you Yuu, you do know that right?" I say and lean down and kiss his forehead. He mumbles an I love you too and we get into the van and head back to Sugawara's house. 

___ NO ONE' POV___

Once Asahi pulls up the others were already waiting for him outside. Daichi was holding a small cooler and a large bookbag in his arms. He decided light travel was necessary so he and Suga packed their stuff together. Suga was holding a pillow and blanket and Kenma was doing the same while Kuroo was holding both of their bags. 

" So how are we doing this? Should we all take turns? I think the only people that can drive are Asahi, Daichi and Kuroo so who is going to go first? " Suga asks.

" Well I vote Kuroo and I go last because we already had a long ride here," Kenma says. After that statement, they all agreed that Asahi and Yuu were gonna be upfront for the first half of the trip. Then Sugawara and Daichi next and after that Kuroo and Kenma. 

They all hop into the van and take off. Kuroo leans his head on the pillow against the window and Kenma lays his head onto Kuroo's lap and plays his game. Not even an hour into the trip Kuroo was zonked out along with Daichi who was just leaning against Sugawara. Sugawara was listening to music on Daichi's phone and playing with his hair. Noya and Asahi were upfront driving down the highway towards their destination. Noya was looking out the window and occasionally would make a face at people if he made eye contact with them. This trip was gonna long but worth it in the end. Hopefully, Hinata and Kageyama will be okay until they get there.


	10. Chapter 10 Spicy Content 18++

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be spicy, It's August 31st. My 22nd birthday. Happy birthday to me! Here is my gift to you guys!

The Lost Boy's NO ONE'S POV

The three boys who are currently on their way to an abandoned food truck are having a conversation amongst themselves. The two UA boys are trying to get to know Hinata a bit better since they already know about themselves. 

" So you and Kageyama have been playing volleyball together for a while huh?" Kirishima says while reaching in his pocket for a granola bar to snack on. 

" Yeah, we have been. I played him once back in middle school, and when I found out he was in the same school and the same volleyball team as me. I got so mad, we hated each other at first. Our captain Daichi and his boyfriend Sugawara made us play together, and we worked well as a team. Soon enough we were inseparable. We both became the talk of the sport," Hinata says. Kirishima and Midoriya nod at his answer. 

" So how did you guys start dating then?" Kirishima asks, mouth full of the granola bar he just ate.

" Well to be honest I don't know. We would hang out so often that it just became a normal thing. Just one day he asked me if I liked him more as a friend. I said yes and we kissed. After that, we have been together for almost a whole year," Hinata says proudly. Hinata is very proud to call Kageyama his. He loves him so much and he loves talking about him. " If you don't mind me asking but how did you two end up with your boyfriends?" Hinata asks. Midoriya and Kirishima look at each other as if on debating on who should go first. Midoriya decides to go first. 

" Well, for me I always had a slight crush on Todoroki, especially after the fight we had. I noticed he wasn't using his left side and I knew it was hurting him. He needs to use his left side or he'll freeze to death. So I pushed him into using his left side. He won the fight against me and after the whole thing was over with he came over to me, and thanked me. The next day he asked if I wanted to hang out after class and we did. Then a week later he asked me to be his boyfriend right before Christmas. I didn't think he liked me at all like that so I was super happy and said yes. We have also been together for almost a year," Midoriya rambles on. 

" Geez, you guys both have such sappy stories about how you guys fell in love with them. Bakugo, Denki, and I snuck out of the dorms one night and got plastered at a party. I woke the next morning naked next to Bakugoin some random hotel room. I was covered in hickies and so was he. When he woke up he freaked out on me. We went months without doing anything until we got drunk again. After the last drunken night, we both agreed to be friends with benefits. Then he kept getting jealous over stupid things. I told him that if we don't make it official then people are just gonna keep flirting with me, and he is just gonna keep getting pissed. So then we made it official a few months ago. So we haven't been together for almost a year like you two but we are trying. He is not very affectionate and neither am I. Which works out great." Kirishima says. 

" Kacchan is extremely stubborn. I have known him my whole life. I am still just as shocked as I was when I found out about you two dating. I am still very happy for both of you." Midoriya says. Kirishima was about to respond when they see the food truck is just yards away. Hinata runs towards it and hops into the front seat. Midoriya and Kirishma followed suite. Hinata took the phone and the phone wire and plugged it into the carport of the truck. 

" I'll try and turn it on. Maybe that will give it some juice. " Kirishima says taking the wire out from under the steering wheel and tries to hotwire it. Hinata has everything set up and he is just waiting for Kirishima to get a spark going. After three tries the truck starts right up. The three of them cheer and Hinata is quick to try and power on his phone. His phone powers on for just a few seconds before the Trucks battery goes off and his phone is shut off once again. He lets out a frustrated cry. 

" I'm sorry Hinata maybe we will find another vehicle or something that may help us out," Midoriya says while putting a hand on his shoulder. Hinata sighs and gets up.

" I am not giving up. I just know this will work! Someone will find us I just know it. Whether it be our friends or your friends, we will go home one day!" Hinata says.

" Well, at least we tried. We should probably head back before the guys realize we are gone." Kirishima says. Hinata and Midoriya shudder.

" If Kageyama finds out I left without telling him he is gonna kill me." Hinata shudders again at the memories of pissing him off before flood in. 

" Shoto will most definitely be mad at me if he finds out I left without telling him. I have only ever made him mad twice in my life and both times I couldn't walk for two days afterward." Midoriya says now shuddering like Hinata. Kirishima laughs.

" Bakugo probably won't care, or he might I don't know. He doesn't scare me as much as he used too." Kirishima says. 

The three of them walk back in silence. A comfortable silence that is. They walk up to the bunker and when they open the door up they see three very pissed off boyfriends staring at them. The three of them gulp in fear while looking up at them. 

" Boke! Where the hell have you been? I woke up and weren't next to me!" Kageyama says and steps aside so they can come inside the bunker. Bakugo closes the door and locks it behind them. 

" We just went to the food truck, we weren't gone long I don't think," Hinata responds. Kageyama just grumbles and grabs his arm and drags him into their bedroom and slams the door shut when the both of them are inside. Kirishima flinches at the door slamming shut and looks at Bakugo. Before Kirishima can say anything Bakugo interrupts him. 

" Shitty hair, our room now." Is all Bakugo says as he walks towards their room. Kirishima swallows hard and follows behind him once they are both in the room the door slams shut.

Todoroki has been staring at Midoriya now not letting his gaze leave his site. Midoriya looks down in shame. Todoroki walks towards him calmly and slips two fingers under his chin and points it upwards so Midoriya's eyes meet his. 

" Did I tell you to look away from me?" Todoroki says in a domineering way. 

" I...ah no-" Midoriya stutters out as he feels a hand on his waste slowly make its way down his ass. 

" Let's go to the bedroom." Is all Todoroki says and drops his hands and walks towards the room. Midoriya walks shamefully behind him and goes into the room. Once inside Todoroki closes the door shut and locks it.

____ Kagehina ( KageyamaxHinata)

No One's POV

Kageyama slams the door shut and locks it and quickly turns around to look at Hinata. He is super mad at the short ginger boy. The only other time anyone has ever seen him this mad was when Hinata was dared to kiss Kenma. Poor Hinata couldn't sit or walk right for two whole days. He even had to miss practice. Sugawara was not happy.

" I want you to take all of your clothes off," Kageyama says and crosses his arms across his chest. He watches Hinata shiver and he turns bright red. Hinata takes his shirt off and then his socks. He grabs the string to his sweat pants and unties them and lets them slip off. Once he is standing there all in his glory he blushes hard and forces his hands at his side. It is taking everything in him to not cover himself up. If he did that it will only piss Kageyama off more. 

" No underwear?" Kageyama says and laughs slightly and moves towards Hinata. Hinata subconsciously steps back but before he can take another, Kageyama wraps his arms around his hips and rests his hands on Hinata's ass. Kageyama leans down and kisses his boyfriend and gives his ass a hard squeeze. Hinata gasps loudly and Kageyama shoves his tongue into his mouth. Hinata's hands wrap around Kageyama's neck to deepen the kiss more. They pull apart with a strain of slavia following. Kageyama pulls away from Hinata and sits on the bed. 

" You gave me quite the scare Boke, I woke up and you weren't next to me. Which is fine but when I opened the door and didn't see you in the kitchen area and not in the bathroom I got scared. Todoroki came out of his room in a panic too because he couldn't find Midoriya. Bakugo realized Kirishima was gone too, and got super pissed off. Almost started destroying things. We thought you guys got kidnaped again. Before we were about to go looking for you, you guys showed up... Don't ever do that to me again. " Kageyama looks up at Hinata's eyes glossy from tears forming. This in return made Hinata tear up and he straddles Kageyama and wipes away his tears. \

" I am so sorry Yama, I should have said something. The whole thing was my idea. I just wanted to charge up my phone so I could call someone and let them know we were okay and to send them our location. The phone only turned on for a few minutes and then the car battery died and the phone died. I am so sorry I scared you. " Hinata says crying. Hinata buries his face into Kageyama's shoulder and Kageyama wraps his arms around his boyfriend in a tight hug. " Let me make it up to you? Why don't you punish me and then use me to your liking?" Hinata says as he pulls away and wipes his face of tears. Kageyama's eyes darken. 

" Sounds like a good idea, why don't you lie across my lap. I think you deserve a few spanks and then if you count them well, I'll fuck you hard and allow you to cum." Kageyama says with lustful eyes staring into Hinata's golden ones. Hinata nods and lies across Kageyama's lap. 

Kageyama slides a hand from Hinata's ass to his thigh and back up again. He lifts his hand and swings hard letting the loud smack echo through the small room. Hinata grunts out a one and starts breathing hard. Kageyama lifts his hand again and brings it down one after the other. Hinata shouts the numbers out as his poor bottom is being assaulted. They get to ten and stop there. Hinata's ass is just as red as his face right now. Kageyama helps Hinata to his feet and guides him back down on the bed. Kageyama takes all of his clothes off and walks over to there gym bags and pulls out a small bottle of lube. Kageyama has small bottles of lube everywhere for his convince use. He never really wants to hurt Hinata, and he never knows where they will do it next. Kageyama walks back over to Hinata on the bed and gets in it with him. 

Kageyama pours some lube on his fingers and inserts one into Hinata's hole. Hinata moans out and bites his lip as Kageyama sticks another finger into him. scissoring him open more. Kageyama adds a third finger and watches as Hinata holds his moans back. 

" Why are you holding your moans back. I want to hear you," Kageyama says and pushes further into Hinata. Kageyama finds his prostate and wiggles a finger in him. Hinata lets out a loud needy moan as Kageyama toys with him. 

"Yama... I .. I need you to fuck me, please. I need it so badly. Kageyama please fuck me," Hinata begs sweetly. 

" As you wish," Kageyama says and removes his fingers. Kageyama slowly inserts himself into Hinata. He goes slow because he wants to tease him and he doesn't want to hurt him. Hinata's eyes go wide and he throws his head back in pleasure once Kageyama is all the way in. Kageyama starts to roll his hips and thrust into Hinata. Hinata screams out in pleasure when Kageyama starts to go faster. 

" Ahh... Kage-... I'm clo-se, I'm about to cum," Hinata says in need of release. " Please let me cum! Yama I am so close right there! Please don't stop." Hinata shouts out in ecstasy. 

" Yeah me too baby, I am almost there. You can cum come now." Kageyama says grunting nearing his orgasm too. Hinata screams as he cums all over his chest and stomach and not long after that Kageyama cums too. Kageyama pulls out breathing hard just like Hinata and lays next to him. 

" I can't believe we haven't had sex in over a week, I never want to go that long again. " Hinata says as he rolls over slightly to look at Kageyama. 

" Yeah, me either, let's get cleaned up okay? You came a lot this time. " Kageyama says and gets up. Kageyama walks over to a towel in the room and picks it up and walks back over to Hinata and starts to clean him up. Hinata always insists on doing it himself back Kageyama always cleans himself and him up after their dirty deeds. 

" I love you Yama," Hinata says while Kageyama wipes the cum off of Hinata's stomach. 

" I love you too Shouyo," Kagayama says as he kisses him sweetly. 

\------ TodoDeku ( TodorokixMidoriya)

NO ONE'S POV

Once the door was locked Todoroki looks at Midoriya with a disappointed look. 

" You know you gave me a fright right? I was scared something bad happened to you. I know you can hold your own in a fight and I know you are probably the strongest one here but there should be no reason as to why you had to leave without telling me. " Todoroki lectures. 

" I know, I know. I am sorry Todoroki. It wasn't planned and we did not plan to be gone long I swear. Hinata wanted to go get the food truck going so we could charge up his phone. That way he could contact someone. I only went too because I didn't want him to go alone. Plus I thought I could get my phone to work too. I really want to contact my mom and tell her I am okay and let her know I'll be home soon. I miss her Shoto. I'm sorry for making you upset," Midoriay starts to cry a little at the thought about how his mom must feel with him being gone for so long. Todoroki sighs and gives me a tight hug. 

" Everything will be okay, and I am not mad no more. I was just scared. I know your mom must be worried about you. I know my mom probably is and my dad probably doesn't give a rats ass," Todoroki wipes Midoriya's face. " Look if you want why don't we just relax a little. Have some alone time just you and I okay? It's been almost a whole week." Todoroki suggests. 

" Yeah. That will most definitely take my mind off of things. " Midoriya sniffles and blushes slightly. Todoroki leans down and kisses him sweetly. Midoriya wraps his hands around Todoroki's neck to deepen the kiss. The battle with one another tongues before pulling apart to take off their clothes. Midoriya was the first naked so he sits on the bed while Todoroki takes off his pants and boxers. Todoroki kisses Middoriya again and pushes him back on the bed. Todoroki gets in between Midoriya's legs and starts to lick his hole. Midoriya lets out a choked moan. Midoriya bites his lip hard and grabs the sheets with all his strength as Todoroki licks him open. Suddenly Todoroki's tongue is replaced with two fingers and Midoriya lets out a loud gutful moan in response. 

" Okay Midoriya I tried my best to lube you up but it is still going to hurt you. So try not to think about too much. " Todoroki says and starts to insert himself into Midoriya slowly so he doesn't hurt him too badly. Midoriya moans and grunts from the burning and stretching. Once Todoroki is fully in he gives Midoriya a few minutes to breathe. 

" I am okay now Shoto. You can move." Midoriya says breathlessly. Todoroki starts to move his hips and thrust into Midoriya as lovingly as he can without it being painful for both of them. With the newfound friction of lack of lube and rawness, both of them are already close. 

" I don't know why Shoto but I am close already," Midoriya says moaning out loud as Todoroki gets slightly faster. 

" Me too," Todoroki says. A few thrusts later and they are both cumming hard. Shoto pulls out and rolls over next to Midoriya. Both of them breathing hard. 

" Okay I don't know if it was because of the lack of lube, or if it was because we waited almost a week, but that felt fucking amazing, but it was too short," Midoriya says.

" Wanna go another round?" Todoroki asks. Midoriya nods and they go another two rounds. 

\------ Kiribaku ( KirishimaxBakugo)

NO ONE'S POV

Once Kirishima is inside the room Bakugo slams the door and locks it. Bakugo turns around and walks over to Kirishima.

" Am I finally getting some after a week or blue balls?" Kirishima asks laughing lightly. 

" Just because you said that you aren't getting shit, now be a good boy and suck my cock, and then maybe I'll decide if I want to do more," Bakugo says. 

" You know you can try to be nicer," Kirishima says as he gets on his knees.

" I would but I don't get nice," Bakugo says as he watches Kirishima unbutton his pants and lowers them along with his boxers. 

" You have a nice side, I've seen. Maybe I am the only one who sees it but I know you have a good heart and you'll never actually hurt me." Kirishima says and then takes Bakugo's dick into his mouth.

" That's what you think," Bakugo says and thrusts his dick into Kirishima's mouth making him choke. " I'll be nice if I want but I don't think I wanna be nice right now," Bakugo says with a smirk. Poor Kirishima never got anything out of today, but the other two are gonna feel it tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11 UA Students to the Rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I am doing. I have no idea if this is even good? I am basically just doing this because I am hoping someone does better than me. Also, this is my fanfiction. I make a lot of stuff up so please don't be mad at me if something isn't right or if I get a name wrong. I am sorry :(

NO ONE'S POV { My hero academia world}

Denki is currently at the public library with Uraraka and Iida. They decided to meet up together to do some research. Currently, Uraraka is overlooking the phone call that happened between Deku and All Might. She is relooking over the call log and how long the phone call went on for. She is hoping to find something that one of them overlooked. Iida is watching Denki go through Bakugo's internet history. Denki thinks something Kirishima and Bakugo looked up may have been a factor in why they disappeared. 

" Are you sure you want to look through this? Isn't this a little personal?" Iida asked trying to not look at the laptops screen. 

" I am their best friend I don't think they will care and honestly if I find something I shouldn't on here I'll just have some blackmail, " Denki laughs and starts to scroll through the websites that were recently visited. Surprisingly he didn't find any porn, not that he was looking. Denki was about to give up when until he found a website on Norowareta Mountains. Denki couldn't figure out why that stopped him but something gave him a chill when he saw it. Just a gut intuition for him to click on this website. Nothing else has caught his eye until now. 

" I think I may have found something," Denki says while looking intently at the website. Iida looks down intrigued now at the name of the cursed mountains. Uraraka looked up from the paper that held all the information from the call on it and sat it down to join Iida in looking at the website. Iida and Uraraka are standing behind Denki as he scrolls through the website. 

" I know those two very well and this is something I know they wouldn't look-up. When they research things Bakugo usually uses books because the internet pisses him off and Kirishima never does his homework. So for some reason when I saw this website something in me told me to click on it so I did. These were the mountains my older brother told me about to scare me. Apparently people go missing there all the time, planes and jets have to avoid the area because the magnetic fields there mess with the systems. It's a hot spot for satanic worshipping and villains to hide out in. If some ransom person were to walk in there they would never return. Plus the forest is so thick no one goes in there because of the creatures that lie within there. My brother told me about this one story where this person disappeared into thin air. The person was just sucked into some hole and no one could find any trace of him. Until one day a bad storm hit near the forest and the rain washed up his remains. He was missing for over 60 years. " Uraraka and Iida look at Denki shocked at what they were hearing. 

They two have heard there fair shares of urban legends come from the mountains. The forest was so thick that researches didn't like to go in there and the mountains itself are so tall and steep people just ignore them. 

" You know I don't want to say this, but I feel like they are there. Something in me is screaming they are there, and I kind of want to go check it out. I know it's like 12 hours away from here, but since we are on a temporary break I feel like we should go search for them in there." Denki says turning around to look at Uraraka and Iida. 

" I am so down to go! Maybe we should tell the others and see if they want to come too. I feel like if we work as a team we wouldn't be able to go missing, and we can work together to find our way out of there in case we get lost." Uraraka says. 

" I agree but how will we get there? None of us can drive and we have no money. " Iida says shedding some light on a few issues with the idea of going there. 

" Well let's get a group of us together and we can come up with a few ideas. " Uraraka says and whips out her phone to start texting and calling the other students. She, unfortunately, was only able to get a hold of a few of there fellow students. She got ahold of Kyoka Jiro, Fumikage Tokoyama, and Mezo Shoji. The rest of the students were busy with hero work or their parents wouldn't let them out of the house. Jiro wanted to come because she didn't want Uraraka to be alone with a bunch of boys. What they don't know is she came because of her crush on Denki. No one needs to know that though. Tokoyama and Shoji are coming along because they had finished their hero work early and didn't want to return home just yet. 

After letting the boys know who was joining them on their journey, they all decided to return home for a few minutes to grab some necessities. They all pack a small travel bag and met back up at the library again. This time the other three joined them. 

" So how are we doing this? How are we going to get there when none of us can drive?" Tokoyama asks crossing his arms across his chest. 

" I may have contacted someone," Iida says and looks down slightly. The others give him a look but before anyone could question him a vehicle driving at an ungodly fast speed pulls up honking obnoxiously. They all flinch and look at the red panel van that just pulled up. The van looks as if it is going to fall apart any minute and the engine is loud. The door opens and out walks Hawks. 

" What's up, guys? I heard you needed a ride but didn't want no one to find out about this ' secret mission'," He laughs and emphasizes 'secret mission'. " Iida called me and told me about where you guy's were heading and who you were trying to find. Endeavor's son seems like he is in danger hmm. I just so happen to have this rust bucket running again and I have personally been to the Norowareta Mountains plenty of times. It's one hell of a creepy place. " Hawks says and pushes his glasses onto his face. 

" I am sorry guys I asked him to come with us because I knew he has been there a few times and I knew he had a van," Iida says and picks his bag up from the ground and walks towards the van. 

" You say it like you don't want me here," Hawks laughs and rips open the van door. There are no seats or seatbelts in the back of the van. There are three available seats upfront the back was wide open space. 

" Here how about the two pretty girly's sit up front with me so they have seatbelts and you dudes can hop in the back. I promise I'll drive as safe as I can," Hawks says and takes the girl's bags and sets them in the back of the van. 

They all look at each other like ' is this safe'? Nonetheless, they got into the van. The four boys sat in the back and the two girls up front where they buckled up securely. 

" Hold on tight my little hero's" Hawks says and whips the van in drive. All of the boys jerk from side to side as Hawks makes sharp turns screaming to the heavy metal music that was blaring in the van. All of the students have a death grip on the holyshitbars and the side of the van. Hawks start's laughing when he hits the highway passing cars left and write at an ungodly fast speed. " So this trip is supposed to be a 12 hour one, well if you little bastards can hold in your pisses and shits we can make it there in 8," Hawks says as he grabs his monster energy drink and chugs it. He throws the empty can in the back clocking Denki in the head. The two girls were smart in bringing their phones for music so they are not bothered by the loud music and loud shouting Hawks is doing. The girls were both asleep, Uraraka was leaning against the window and Jiro was leaning her head on her shoulder. Hawks is road-raging every now and then and he has passed three officers by now. The police have stopped pulling him over since he never listens to them and refuses to pay for the tickets. 

" Iida what made you think this guy was a good candidate for this trip. I would have been good with anyone else. " Denki says and shoves the empty monster can away from him. 

" I told you. Hawk's has been there many times and has come out alive. Plus he was the only one I knew of off the top of my head that had a vehicle big enough for us all and he didn't ask for money. He just wanted to be the one to one to save Todoroki so he can rub it into Endeavor's face that he could do something he couldn't. " Iida stutters out as they continue to get whipped around in the vehicle. 

" I feel like I am going to be sick," Denki says gagging a little towards Tokoyama.

" If you puke on me I will end your life," is all Tokoyama says and death stares at him. 

" IF ANY OF YOU LITTLE SHIT FUCKERS PUKE IN MY VAN YOU ARE LICKING IT UP!" Hawk's screams and turns around to glare at them. 

" KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Iida, Tokoyama, and Shoji all shout at the same time at him. Hawk's lets out a loud belly laugh.

" What you scared?" Hawk's says turning around to face the road only to swerve violently waking the two girls up from there short term nap. 

" Can you drive a bit more carefully? and turn your god damn music down!" Jiro says pissed off that she was awoken by the violent gesture. 

" Okay sorry girls," He says with an apologetic smile and lowers the volume. Hawk's starts to drive with a little more caution. The boys in the back are super shocked because Hawk's is so rude to them but he is a sweetheart to the girls. It's not fair. 

" Only 10 and a half hours to go! " Hawk's says proudly. 

" You know you should watch your gas gauge so we don't run out of gas in the middle of nowhere. " Jiro says and leans over to see he is almost empty. 

" Oh hey yeah, you are right my bad. Yeah, let's stop and get some snacks, some gas, and use the restrooms. " Hawk's says with a smile to the two girls. The two girls shuddered a little. The four boys in the back are shocked that Hawk's listens to the girls and not them but at least if they need something they can ask the girls nicely if they can him to do something. All the boys know for sure right now is it is going to be one long-ass car ride. They only hope it is worth it.


	12. CHAPTER 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some more hype to have more motivation in uploading this. I feel like no one likes my stuff, but then again I am a noob at this... Anyways I hope y'all are enjoying my work so far!

CAR RIDE WITH HAIKYUU NO ONE'S POV

Asashi and Nishinoya were up front in the driver and passenger seat in the church van. Asahi has been driving for almost three hours now. They started their journey late in the evening because they all needed to come up with a story to get tell their parents about leaving for a few days. They all decided that they would tell them that they were staying at Sugawara's house since his parents are not home much. Tadashi and Tsukishima were staying at Suga's house in case someone's parent stops by or if Sugawara's parents come home they would have a plan in action. 

They left around 9'oclock at night and it is now nearing 1 in the morning. Asahi has been keeping his eyes on the road and occasionally he would take a sip of his coffee. Nishinoya has been texting the group chat on and off and playing animal crossing on his switch with Kenma. Though he and Kenma stopped about an hour ago when Kenma decided to fall asleep on Kuroo's lap. Nishinoya reaches in his book bag and pulls out a bag on Troli sour gummy worms. The sudden crinkle of the back distracted Asahi a little so he looks over and smiles at Nishinoya and turns back to the road. Only to take one hand off the steering wheel to hold his hand out for some. Nishinoya giggles and slaps his hand away. 

" You need to keep an eye on the road. I'll feed you," Nishinoya says and pulls out two gummy worms to feed his boyfriend. Ashai opens his mouth and takes them in. 

" After the next five exits, we pass I am stopping at one to fill up and let everyone use the bathroom. Are you okay so far Yuu?" He asks and takes a few more gummy worms.

" I am okay so far Asahi, jeez I only had one accident. I am sorry I have a small bladder." Noya pouts and pulls out a water bottle to drink. 

" I know, I know okay I just worry about you Yuu, and you did not just have one accident..." Asahi says and drinks up the rest of the coffee and hands the empty cup to Noya so he can put it in the trash bag. Noya scuffs at him in the process. 

Ten minutes pass and Nishinoya gets hit with a very familiar feeling of having to urinate badly. Just as fast as this urge came on Asahi hits a traffic jam. Nishinoya visibly flinches when Asahi has to hard break a little faster because of a person in front of him stopping suddenly. Asahi sighs and sits back in the seat a little. He looks in the review mirror and sees that Daichi and Sugawara are passed out on one another. In the back was Kuroo leaning on the window snoring loudly and presumably Kenma laying in his lap asleep as well. Asahi smiles at them and looks over at Nishinoya getting uncomfortable in the seat. Asahi becomes concerned and knows right away what is going on. 

" We stopped at a traffic jam at the right time huh?" Asahi dry laughs at Nishinoya to help feel a little better. In return, he gets a whimper and Noya's big eyes staring at him desperately. 

" Asahi I am sorry but it just hit me I have to go so badly," Nishinoya whispers in embarrassment because he does not want the others to hear him. 

Asahi looks at him and puts the church van in park considering they are in bumper to bumper traffic, and it does not seem like they are moving any time soon. Asahi takes off his jacket and grabs the trash bag where his empty coffee cup just was. 

" Here, I am gonna cover you up and you can pee in this and I'll dump it outside when you are done," Asahi says and lets Noya take his time taking off his seat belt and scoots closer to him. Asahi sits in his lap and covers up his lover as he slides his shorts down. Nishinoya's face is bright red with embarrassment as he holds the cup on his manhood. Asahi looks at Noya struggling and he kisses his neck lightly. He looks over and can see an older man in a truck next to him staring at Noya's hardcore. Asahi glares at him and moves the sun visor over to block his view. He can hear Noya pee and Noya grunt after it's done. Asahi takes the cup and lets Noya slide his shorts back up and get back to his seat. It was perfect timing because they were able to start moving again. 

Asahi rolls the window down and dumps the cup outside and pulls it back in to throw in the trash bag. As the traffic speeds up the truck that was staring at Noya rolled his window down and woof whistled at Noya. Asahi glares at him and throws the cup he was gonna respectfully recycle into his truck and take off. Nishinoya starts laughing.

" As embarrassing as that was, it was very sexy of you to through my pee up into his truck," Noya said giggling pulling out his water bottle to have a drink again. Asahi laughs, " He deserved that! He gave you the eye Yuu. Sorry, I got mad, forgive me Lord for I have sinned." 

" You are not that holy Asahi," 

" Yuu, stop it we have an hour and a half to go till the rest stop and you and I are gonna go into the back and get some sleep, and sleep only. I am exhausted and I feel like I am loopy right now. "

" Okay whatever you say, honey," Noya laughs and watches as his boyfriend drives carefully. That truck driver that Asahi threw the cup at was now in the other lane nearing Noya. Noya sees the two older men flip him off and they obnoxiously honk their horns at him. Thus creating a police officer to notice and turn on their lights to pull over the two men in the truck for disrupting traffic. Asahi and Noya both laugh. Karma is a bitch. 

Finally, after the hour of stretch, they pull up to a 24-hour gas station and rest area and get out. Noya opens the door on Daichi and Suga nearly making Diachi fallout. Daichi glares at Noya and gets out and stretches. Suga does the same. Noya did the same thing for Kuroo and Kenma only Kuroo halfway fell out. Kuroo would have fallen completely out if it were not for Kenma sleeping on his lap. Kenma tries to curl back up to fall asleep when Kuroo rudely picks him up. 

" Come on kitten you have to go to the bathroom because I don't think we are stopping for a while," Kuroo says and carries a very sleeping Kenma into the restroom. 

Kenma and Kuroo run into Daichi and Suga as they were walking out of the men's room and smile at each other. Kuroo stands to take a leak when he notices Kenma nearly falling asleep standing up. So Kuroo holds Kenma with one arm and pees with the other. After he is done he helps Kenma go to the bathroom too. Kenma grumbles something into Kuroo's chest when he finishes and walks over to the sink to wash his hands. 

" What was that kitten?" Kuroo asks following him to wash his hands too. 

" I said thank you, and I am thirsty for some water and I think I forgot my wallet at home. " Kenma says looking down with a blush. Kuroo's eyes light up excitedly. Kenma has never once made Kuroo pay for anything. They have been dating for two years and he has always paid for himself or didn't get anything. So asking Kuroo to buy him water is something that excites Kuroo. 

" I will buy you one my sweet kitty-ken, do you want some snacks too or do you just want to share some of mine?"

" I can just share with you," Kenma yawns and grabs onto Kuroo's arm and puts his face into him. Kuroo loves it when Kenma is overly tired because that is when he becomes cuddly. Most of the time he does not even give Kuroo the time of day. Kuroo grabs a few bottles of water and snacks and notices Asahi is still pumping in gas. He waits a few minutes for Asahi to put the gas nozzle back into the tank and walk towards the store with Noya following closely behind him. Kuroo puts everything up on the counter and pays for his stuff and the gas for Asahi. He grabs the bag and walks back to the van where he sees Daichi and Suga stretching and walking around until they need to start driving again. 

Asahi and Noya use the bathroom and walk back out into the store part and grab a few snacks and drinks. Asahi pulls his wallet out to pay and sees the cheap total, before he can question the lady said a young man with black spikey hair paid for it already. Asahi smiles and pays for his things and meets the rest fo them outside. Noya is already sitting in the van along with Kuroo and Kenma. Kenma is already fast asleep on Kuroo, whereas Kuroo was scrolling through his phone yawning loudly. 

" Thank you for paying Kuroo, you didn't have too," Asahi says getting into the van and closing the door.

" I know I didn't have too I wanted too, besides today was the first-day Kenma asked me to buy him something so it was kind of a celebratory thing. " Kuroo says yawning again and setting his phone down next to Kenma's switch. Asahi was gonna reply before he was interrupted by Daichi and Suga getting into the van. Daichi adjusts the seat and buckles up and Suga does the same. 

" The next time we stop we can fill up and use the bathroom, Kuroo and Kenma will be the next one's up to drive. " Daichi announces starting up the van. Kuroo shoots a thumbs up and adjusts him and Kenma in back where they are in a more comfy position. Kuroo is leaning against the door and window with his back facing the door and Kenma is just laying on top of him dead to the world. Asahi is coping with him and Noya is copying Kenma. 

" Man I hope I can stay awake during this. " Daichi says while cracking open a monster energy drink. 

" Don't worry Dai I promise I will stay up and talk to you the whole time. " Suga smiles at him. 

Daichi and Suga make small conversation as they make the long drive ahead of them. Suga grows bored quickly so he decides to find something to distract himself. He looks back and sees the rest of them are dead to the world sleeping soundly when an idea pops in his head. Suga smirks and removes his seatbelt. He moves closer to Daichi and looks at him innocently and smiles. Daichi looks at him for a moment and realizes what he is thinking. 

" Suga are you crazy?!"

" Come on Daichi I'm bored and you're driving. Better be careful or I may bite down," Suga says and starts to palm Daichi's fast hardening dick.

" And you better be quiet, you don't want to disturb the others. " 

Suga reaches into Daichi's pants and pulls out his cock and starts to rub it up and down a few times before putting his mouth on him. Daichi's mouth lets out a high pitch squeal and bites his lip and grips on the steering wheel. The expressway was quite dead this late at night. There were people out but not as many as you would think. Maybe five or six cars at least. 

Suga hollows out his cheeks and goes down deeper on him before removing his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the tip of Daich's dick and licks up any leaking precum the was coming out before taking his member back down his throat. Daichi takes a hand off the steering wheel to grip onto Suga's sliver hair and pull it slightly. Suga moans around his dick making Daichi yip in surprise. 

" Suga please baby," Daichi whines and lets go of Suga's hair. 

" What Daichi? You have a hard time?" Suga laughs and goes back to deep throating him. Daichi's hand grips Suga's hair again.

Daichi looks to the van that is rolling up next to them and sees the woman sitting in the passenger seat make eye contact on what is happening. She looks as if she is laughing and she gives him a thumbs up with a big smile before they switch lanes to get off on an exit. Daichi is now sweating and nearing his orgasm as Suga continues to pump and suck on his dick. Daichi lets go of Suga's hair to grip the steering wheel and lets out a long breath and quiet moan as he shoots his load into Suga's mouth.

Suga pulls up his pants and wipes the cum off his chin and licks it off his thumb. Daichi looks at him in shock and bliss as he feels relieved. Suga giggles at the state he is in. 

" Why are you so good at that? I mean I have never had one done by anyone else before, but you make me feel so good." Daichi says and wipes his face of sweat. Suga smiles at him and takes a sip of water. 

" I don't know, I don't think I am that good at them. You have been the only one I have ever given one too," Suga says.

" I hope I was the only you have ever given one too," Daichi says jokingly. He knows Suga would never cheat on him, just as he would never cheat on him. 

" Daichi you were my first everything, why would I ever change that or ruin it?" Suga asks and buckles back up. He looks at Daichi for an answer.

" I don't know honey I know you would never do anything like that to me. I love you so much and I would never change that for anyone. " Daichi says making Suga's heart swell.

" I love you Daichi Sawamura," Suga says smiling brightly at him. 

" I love you too Koushi Sugawara," Daichi smiles back at him and still focuses on the road. Daichi is zoning out about how one-day Koushi's last name will be his one day and he can't wait for that day to come. Daichi always tells his friends about how Suga is his soulmate. Those two were just made for one another. He would never change that and he knows Suga feels the same because of how much Suga expresses it. Daichi looks at the GPS and looks at the time. They have 13 more hours to go. It is going to be a long 13 hours but spending it with Suga is going to make it twenty times better and on top of that. They will be getting Kageyama and Hinata back, he misses his friends. He only hopes they are okay.


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I would be popular. Thank you, guys! :) Also should I add in another fandom to this story or just leave it? I was thinking Hunter x Hunter or Fairy Tale or Naruto. Let me know in the comments. Also, I am sorry if this chapter is disappointing...

THE LOST BOY'S NO ONE'S POV

With the help of Kageyama, Hinata can get dressed. Hinata was sore from their escapes that happened merely twenty minutes ago. They don't know the time but it is still daylighting out. Meaning it is problem sometime in the afternoon. Kageyama didn't want to just sit around all day and neither did Hinata. Plus the moans coming from their heroic friends were disturbing to them so they collectively decided to go outside for a walk. 

Hinata clung tightly onto Kageyama's arm as they walked around the spacecraft they were staying in. Caves and woods are surrounding them and a small creek just a few yards away. That's where they get their drinking water, of course, they boil it first before anything. It's quite hot outside today. Hinata looks up at Kageyama, " Hey can we go for a swim?" 

" How? We don't have swimsuits," 

" We can just go in nude, and if we do no funny business, my back hurts." Hinata pouts,

" But that's no fun and also your fault. Not mine. I mean we can go in skinny dipping if you want but no promises on me keeping my hands to myself." Kageyama says smugly and walks close to the creek and starts to undress. Kageyama's back has fresh scratches going down and Hinata has a few hickies and a still red ass from the spanking he had received. 

They sit in the cool water next to each other. Hinata flinches when he sits down so he resorts to sitting on his knees glaring at Kageyama who was smirking at him. Proud of what he did. Hinata splashes him, which in return turns into a full-fledged water battle. Hinata is giggling as he tries to escape Kageyama's grasp when Kageyama lurches forward to hit him. Kageyama pins Hinata to the edge of the creek and leans in to kiss him when Hinata stops him to stare at Todoroki. Who is walking towards them carrying Midoriya bridal style. They both have nothing on and Midoriya is blushing bright red when Todoroki walks towards them. 

" Sorry if we are interrupting something. Looks like we both had the same idea, care if we join?" Todoroki asks walking towards the edge of the creek. Kageyama gets off of Hinata. 

" Yeah come join us, we got too hot so we decided the water would cool us off. " Kageyama replies and swims towards them. Hinata following him closely behind. Todoroki and Kageyama start to talk amongst themselves. The two of them became close friends like Midoriya and Hinata. Hinata and Midoriya drift away from their boyfriends a little so they can talk to one another without them eavesdropping. 

" Are you okay Midoriya, that bite on your neck looks like it hurts?" Hinata asks in concern. 

" Yeah... I am okay. I can't walk though, Tdodoroki and I went three rounds and I think he could do more, but I surely can't." Midoriya replies shyly. He and Hinata talk about their sex lives together like its nothing. For some reason, the two of them just clicked the past week and they became quite close to one another. Hinata laughs lightly at what Midoriya told him only because Kageyama and Todoroki are just so similar. 

" Kageyama and I went once but he was very rough with me. He was very upset with me about leaving so he left his mark on me for sure." Hinata says and rubs a hickie on his neck.

" I can tell by the way you are covered in bites and the fact that you won't sit down," Midoriya says 

" You're not sitting down either," Hinata barks back at him pouting because he knows if he sits down he will be in pain. Midoriya laughs at him pouting.

" Where do you think Kirishima and Bakugo are?" Hinata asks his green-haired friend. 

" They are either passed out or just hanging out. Usually, after sex, they just laze around all day mostly because when they have sex they go all out and they don't stop until one of them passes out." Midoriya replies to Hinata. 

" Wow, they do it that long? I guess they are kind of like my friends back at home. Bokuto and Akaashi have gone six rounds in one day. That's according to Bokuto, but no one believes him. Akaashi has not denied it either so I am not sure if I believe them. " 

" You guys seem to have a lot of gay couples on the volleyball teams. That makes me so happy. Back in my world, there aren't many gay couples out there. Most of them are still in the closet. "

" Yeah, it's pretty normal around our world. My friend says all the queer kids joined volleyball. " Hinata laughs at the memory of Tanaka spitting that out and all of them teaming up on him to roast him. 

" I think Todoroki and I and Bakugo and Kirishima are the only gay couples in school so far. I am pretty sure there are others but they just haven't gotten the guts to come out yet. I just want to be a big role model for everyone. Be the number one hero and prove to everyone that a quickless queer kid can become so big!" Midoriya says with determination. Hinata smiles at him. He loves how determined he is just like him. Midoriya being so determined to be the number one hero and Hinata being as good as the tiny giant. They both have such big dreams. 

Hinata and Midoriya continue talking about everything and anything while Todoroki and Kageyama are having their conversation. They were talking about random things like what their friends and families do to now staring at their boyfriends laughing and talking to themselves. 

" I like how both of them are not sitting down," Kageyama comments. 

" Yeah, I don't blame Midoriya. We went to three rounds with sex. We could have done more but I did not want to break him. " Todoroki says scratching the back of his neck slightly. 

" Hinata and I have gone four rounds in one day and I think that's our limit. Hinata couldn't do anything the following day. We had to skip volleyball practice and the coaches and captain were not happy with us." Kageyama laughs. 

" Your whole volleyball team seems so cool. Maybe one day I can meet them." Todoroki says genuinely. 

" Yeah your classmates sound cool too, maybe one day I will get to meet them," Kageyama says and looks up at the sky. There was a slight air change and he can feel it. 

" I think we should head back to the shelter now because it feels like there is a big storm coming. " Kageyama says looking up at the blue sky. Todoroki can feel it too so he nods in agreement. They walk/swim over to Hinata and Midoriya. Kageyama gets to Hinata and wraps an arm around him and Todoroki moves closer to Midoriya and kisses his cheek. 

" We should probably go back, I can feel a storm coming and I am not sure how bad the storms are here. " Kageyama says to them. Hinata nods and turns around to head towards there clothes. Midoriya and Todoroki get out of the water and start to walk back to the bunker. The air went from hot to cold in just a matter of minutes and Midoriya shudders. Todoroki wraps him into his side and uses his heat quirk to warm him up. 

Kageyama and Hinata put their pants on and just carry the other items back to the shelter following behind Todoroki and Midoriya. Once they get to the ship they walk in, close, and lock the door. Inside Todorkoi and Midoriya walk back to their room and get dressed. Hinata and Kageyama sit down at the table eating some protein bars. 

Todoroki and Midoriya walk out of their shared room and copy Kageyama and Hinata with the water and protein bars. Just as Midoriya was about to take a bite of his bar a loud crack of thunder shakes the whole shelter. 

" Jeez, how powerful is this storm going to be?" Hinata says and scoots closer to Kageyama. Hinata does not like storms. Mostly the thunder. 

" I don't know but the power may run out here so we need to prepare for that..." Todoroki was about to finish his sentence when Kirishima and Bakugo come walking out of their shared room both yawning obnoxiously. 

" Hey Kacchan, there is a storm here and we are trying to come up with game plan in case the power goes out. " Midoriya says and takes a drink of water. 

" Yeah the thunder woke us up. We are probably gonna go back to bed, if this storm keeps me up all night I am gonna lose it. " Kirishima says yawning and stretching loudly. Bakugo elbows him in the ribs for being so loud making Kirishima cough loudly. " Ow Katsuki that fucking hurt," 

" Shut up shitty hair you know you like it. " Bakugo spits out and walks back to their room. " Don't disturb us unless we are under attack or dying, " Bakugo says angerily. Kirishima walks in first and Bakugo closes the door behind them. 

" Well anyone wanna play a game of cards until its time for bed?" Kageyama asks pulling out the playing cards he found. They all agreed on that and started to play with the thunder booming loudly outside. They played for about an hour and then the power went out. After that they just decided to go to bed. Kageyama and Hinata cuddle close to one another since the colder air from the storm made it cold for them. Todoroki gave them and extra blanket since he really doesn't need one with his fire quirk and Midoriya and him will be okay without one. What none of them know is that this storm brings some guests that they have thought they would never see again.


	14. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to write because I was watching Black Clover XD.

Volleyball boy's car ride no one's pov

The six boys were sat in a small diner eating some brunch. They have about six hours left on their journey to the Norowareta Mountains. All six boys are exhausted from being cramped up in the church van for nearly 17 hours now. It's Kuroo's turn to drive next and he is more than ready to start driving. He has had three cups of coffee now and is shaking his leg up and down in anticipation to get on with their trip. Kenma who is annoyed at the moment because he doesn't have his game in front of him is getting more annoyed with Kuroo's energy. 

" Kuroo please stop shaking your leg, you are moving the whole table. " Kenma says and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

" Sorry Kenma, I just wanna get going," Kuroo says and stands up so he stops shaking his leg. 

" We can't go anywhere yet Daichi just left to use the bathroom and Asahi went outside to get some gas. We can't leave without them," a very tired Sugawara says. He and Daichi have been up since they last started driving. Suga wanted to be awake with Daichi the whole time so he wouldn't fall asleep at the wheel. 

As if on cue Daichi comes wobbling out of the bathroom yawning obnoxiously and walks towards their table. Suga smiles up at him and gets up to meet him halfway. They had just paid their bill and they were all getting ready to leave the small diner when an older lady walks over to them. 

" You boys on your way somewhere?" She asks to Nishinoya. 

" Uh, yeah we are. We are going on a hiking trip, " Noya responds. 

" Well, you boys have a safe trip." She smiles at him and walks away. 

" What was that all about?" Suga asks Noya.

" I have no idea she said to have a safe trip. Why do I have a bad feeling now?" Noya says back to Sugawara. 

" Maybe she just wanted to wish us luck? " Suga responds and starts walking outside. Noya just shakes it off.

The boys get outside and all get into the van. Kenma sets up his game and buckles his seatbelt while Kuroo adjusts his seat and turns on some music. Daichi and Sugawara are in the back of the van and already on their way to passing out. Nishinoya and Asahi are in the middle just talking amongst themselves. They are all well rested and not very sleepy like their friends in the back are. 

" How loud can your radio get?" Kuroo asks Asahi as he starts to drive. 

" I am not sure. I wouldn't play it too loud though Daichi and Sugawara are exhausted and they need some sleep"

" Fine, fine. KENMA!" Kuroo shouts making kenma jump. 

" What? You don't need to yell," Kenma says annoyed. 

" Call up Bokuto I wanna talk to him." Kenma sighs and puts his game away. He decides on face timing with Akaashi since he became close friends with him from hanging out all the time. Bokuto and Kuroo are best friends they are always hanging out together and dragging their boyfriends with them. Kenma and Akaashi boy struggle with their boyfriends since they seem to share the same brain cell but they both love them so much. After the first few rings, he sees Akaashi's face pop up. 

" Hello, Kenma how is the trip going so far. " Akaashi asks and then a loud bang and loud footsteps are heard. Making Akaashi flinch a little when the door to his bedroom flung open.

" IS THAT KENMA!" Bokuto screams and tries to get into the phone camera. 

" Bokuto stop, here." Akaashi adjusts himself and sits on Bokuto's lap so they are both in the camera. 

" Bro!" Bokuto shouts.

" Bro!" Kuroo shouts back. 

" where are you guys at?" Bokuto asks. 

" The fuck am I supposed to know. I am on a highway in some Jesus machine. " Kuroo says gripping the steering wheel hard trying not to get road rage. 

" Kenma how much longer do you guys have till you reach the mountains?" Akaashi asks. Kenma looks at the GPS.

" It says 5 hours and 45 minutes," Kenma responds to his smart friend. 

" MOVE IT OR LOSE IT YOU JACKASS THE SPEED LIMIT IS 75 FUCKING GO 75! " Kuroo screams and jerks viciously through the traffic. 

" calm down Kuroo, don't be so rough with my van," Asahi says turning his attention from Noya to Kuroo. He doesn't want to die. 

" Tell Asahi and the others Akaashi and I said hi. Oh, and you tell them Kuroo. I bet with you driving you can make it there in under 4 hours!" Bokuto shouts. 

" He better drive safely or else he will feel my wrath. " Kenma says and glares at Kuroo who then return slows down a bit. Angry Kenma is scary. 

" Well, I am gonna let you guys go so Bokuto stops distracting Kuroo," Akaashi says making Bokuto whine. Akaashi whispers something into Bokuto's ear making him grin like crazy and say goodbye quickly. Kenma and Kuroo say goodbye too and sign off. 

" You better drive carefully Kuroo because if you get into an accident or get pulled over I will never sleep with you again," Kenma says causally and turns his animal crossing on. 

" Yes boss," Kuroo says and swallows loudly and starts to drive normally. Noya laughs behind him at how much Kenma has Kuroo wrapped around his finger. 

The drive on without any more random outbursts from Kuroo which is nice for Kenma. He hates threatening him but if he doesn't then Kuroo won't get it through his head to behave. He and Akaashi have talked amongst themselves before about how much they have their boyfriends wrapped around their fingers. All Akaashi has to do is tell Bokuto he will give him a surprise if he behaves and Kenma just threatens Kuroo and he behaves. 

Kenma's game had died about an hour ago so he has been watching outside the window for a few minutes when he notices that in the distance about four hours away from their destination is the Norowareta Mountains. His eyes widen when he notices it and looks over to Kuroo who is lost in thought on the road. He hasn't noticed it yet. Kenma looks behind him at the others and they haven't noticed either. 

" Uh guys. That's the mountains," Kenma says making everyone including Daichi and Sugawara who were out cold for so long wake up and look too. There in the distance. Faint but there. Norowareta Mountains stands. They are almost there. After they arrive how will they get to their friends? How will they be able to make it back to reality after entering the cursed mountains?


	15. Who tf are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivate me to make more of this. Also thank you guys for the support. I love you :) This took me six hours to write and I have to be up and at work in three hours. Pray for me.

MY HERO ACADEMIA

This was the longest ride the students have ever had. It wouldn’t have been so bad if it wasn’t for hawks driving skills. They rolled up to the Norowareta Mountains about five minutes ago and Tenya Iidya is trying to come up with a plan. 

“ So here is what we should do. We should all stick together so none of us get lost and hold off on using our quirks until it’s necessary. “ 

“ Yeah, I can work with that. I have been through these mountains tons of times so stick by me guys and I’ll make sure you are all okay. “ Hawks said towards the girls Jiro and Ochaco and starts walking towards the edge of the dense forest. 

“ Might as well get started you guys. I can’t imagine what this place is like in the dark. We may have to build a shelter if it gets too late,” Ochaco says to the group. 

“ That is a good idea cutie, now keep up you guys I don’t want to lose any of you,” Hawks says and starts walking into the woods. 

The woods surrounding the Norowareta Mountains are thick, they all have to be aware of where they step in case they step on a snake or a hole of some sort. The further the students and Hawks get into the woods the denser the forest gets. There is an eerie mist as well. Soon the students and Hawks come up to the mountains. The mountain is steep. 

“ Alright, so we are going to have to climb over this mountain. It’s going to be hard but just keep holding onto the trees as you walk up. If anyone slips or falls I am not coming back for you. Once we get up top we should be able to see what’s in the middle. We can get a clear visual maybe Todoroki has a fire going, or something and we can follow that to them, I don’t know?” Hawks says and starts to walk/climb up the mountain. The others are following behind. 

Jiro takes a step and slips a little. Denki puts his hand up to stop her from falling and grabs a handful of her ass. 

“ Gah!” She shouts and kicks him in the face making him falls and land on Iida who in return falls in Mezo. Mezo uses his limbs and stops them. 

“ I could have died!” Denki shouts at Jiro.

“ You should not have grabbed my ass then you pervert. “ 

“ Guys lets not fight while we are on a steep hill. This will only lead to one of us getting hurt.” Ochaco says trying to get her friends to stop bickering. 

“ Yeah shut the fuck up losers. You’ll wake the monster of the mountain up. Who knows what else or who else is out here with us. “ Hawks yells behind them. When he said monster they all flinched because he was right. No one knows what lies within these cursed mountains. For all, they know there could be cannibals or people who have never seen other people before. 

The mountains are not researched much since anyone who has entered the mountains has not ever come back. Hawks is the only person they know who has come out of the mountains alive. He knows what lies within these mountains. All the surprises too. 

The trip of climbing up the mountain takes about three hours with no break. It was hard to take a break when you are on such a steep slope. They have finally made it to the top and they are all out of breath and sweaty. They notice the sun is going to be going down soon so they decide its best to come up with a shelter and a fire before the sun goes down officially. 

Tokoyami and Mezo have built a makeshift shelter out of sticks they found laying around. They made it big enough for everyone to fit under. Iida, Ochaco, Denki, and Jiro are getting a fire going. Once the sparks light up and the fire is going they can all sit back and relax for a little bit. Hawks comes walking back from his pee break because he had a ‘piss like a racehorse’. He was gone for nearly three hours. 

“ Damn I had to piss,” Hawks says yawning loudly and plops down right next to Jiro. 

“ You were gone for almost three hours though,” Jiro says annoyed. 

“ Maybe I had to take a dookie too and then I was kinda scouting the place out too. I think its smart that we all take turns watching over one another tonight in case a big bad monster decides to make its presence known. “ Hawks yawns again loudly and falls asleep snoring loudly.   
“ Well, Dark Shadow, and I can take the first shift. If anything happens I’ll awaken you all, “ Tokoyami states poking at the fire. 

“ I can stay up as well. I don’t sleep much, to begin with,” Mezo says stretching out his limbs. 

“ Okay just wake us if you guys need us,” Ochaco says while her, Iida, and Jiro stand up and go to the shelter that Mezo and Tokoyami built a few short hours ago. 

“ Shoji you don’t have to stay up with Dark Shadow and me. We can do this ourselves. You should get some rest. “ 

“ I’ll be fine besides. I feel like someone is coming so I just want to help you and Dark Shadow in case he loses control again. “ 

“ Right, sorry about that night again. “

“ Don’t apologize. It happens to the best of us. No one died so we are alright.” 

“ Right, “ Tokoyami says and stares into the fire. That’s when they both heard some twigs snapping in the distance with some voices. 

“ I hear someone coming our way,” Dark Shadow says getting ready for a fight. Shoji stands up along with Tokoyami and gets in a fighting stance. 

They hear more than one voice but the voices don’t sound threatening to Shoji and Tokoyami. The voices sound close but not too close yet. Maybe about 5 miles away yet and in the distance, they can see what looks like flashlights. 

HAIKYUU!!

They had just pulled up to the mountains. 19 hours later and they were more than ready to start their journey on finding there friends. They parked the van in some gas station that isn’t far from where the mountains start. 

“ Okay, guys we have to stick together no matter what. No one goes off on their own. We have to stick together in a group and work together as a team to get them back. These mountains are dangerous. We have no idea what lies ahead of us. “ Daichi keeps lecturing and the rest of them are partially listening and partially not. They are mostly distracted by the thick forests and eerie mist they can see. 

“ I brought flashlights for all of us, an emergency kit, a few extra water bottles, and a compass. I also have some spare clothes in here and a few snacks,” Sugawara says and closes his backpack and puts it on his back. The rest of them also have some snacks and waters in there hiking bags as well. 

Daichi suspiciously looks at them and moves something into his pants before saying they should head out. 

“ What did you put in your pocket Daichi?” Yuu asks making everyone look at him. Daichi sighs and pulls out his gun. Everyone’s eyes widen. 

“ Daichi Sawamura are you nuts?” Sugawara says in shock at what his boyfriend just presented him. 

“ Look we don’t know what lies within these mountains and I don’t want anyone to get hurt. I know how to use it and I have spare ammo in case I run out.” Daichi says calmly. 

“ I agree with Daichi mostly because I did the same thing,” Kuroo says and pulls out his gun too. Kenma’s eyes widen and look up at his boyfriend. 

“ You never told me you owned a gun?” Kenma says looking up at him with his eyes full of shock. 

“ My father gave it to me a few years ago. I never used it though other than practice shoots.” Kuroo says looking at the gun he slips back into his hip. 

“ My father too gave this to me a few years ago. “ Daichi says and puts it in his back pocket. 

“ I guess I should confess to bringing this then. “ Asahi says and reaches under a folded blanket in the van and pulls out a large hunting knife. 

“ Woah! That looks so cool Asahi, where did you get that?” Noya asks intrigued and holds it in his hand.   
“ I guess better safe than sorry then. Sorry for getting scared Daichi,” Suga says and looks down. 

“ It’s okay dear. I only brought it for protection. “ Daichi says 

They close the van and lock it up. The six of them start walking into the woods. Bending and weaving through the thick branches and being careful of snakes and other poisonous things. They soon come up to the edge of the mountain and realize they are going to have to climb up that. 

Yuu is the shortest in the group, so he is moving up the mountain quickly. The very end of the group was Kuroo and Kenma. Kenma isn’t as athletic as them so it is a struggle for him to keep up. Kuroo keeps waiting for him to catch up so they don’t get left behind. Kuroo is half tempted to just pick his boyfriend up and carry him but he kinda needs all four limbs to climb. Plus the heavy book bag on his back isn’t helping. 

Kuroo ended up taking Kenma’s back bag from him and carrying it for him. That seemed to help him a little on keeping up with them. Four whole hours passed and they finally reached the top of the mountain. They were all exhausted, sweating, and dirty. Thankfully there was a stream not too far away from them. 

They all lazily walked over to the small stream and started to clean themselves off. Kenma sits on a rock after washing the dirt off himself and huffs loudly. This whole adventure has been out of his comfort zone. Kuroo notices his boyfriend’s distress and walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“ I am so proud of you, you know that right? I know how much you hate doing things out of your comfort zone, but soon we will be back home, and your best friend will be back,” Kuroo leans down and kisses the top of Kenma’s head. “ I promise I will keep you safe as well Knema. I love you just stay strong and let’s keep going so we can go home. “ Kenma smiles and nods standing up. 

“ Alright I think that was a nice rest but we should probably keep going. Especially before the sun goes down.” Daichi says starting to walk straight through a nature-made trail. The others are following closely behind him. The long hike ahead of them was definitely tough for Kenma. Kuroo gave one of his back bags to Daichi and started to give Kenma a piggyback ride. Kenma ended up falling asleep on him. Kuroo didn’t mind though since Kenma barely weighed anything. Yuu was soon following in Kenma’s steps and climbed on Asahi and snuggled into his back. Sugawara thought it was cute. 

The sun was getting close to going down but Daichi didn’t like where they were in terms of setting up camp. So they kept on walking. Once the sun had officially gone down Kenma, and Yuu got off their boyfriend’s backs. They had all turned on their flashlights at this point. Kenma notices something though. It is dim but definitely there. 

“ Guys, I see a light,” Kenma says and points to the dim light in the distance. Everyone looks. 

“ Holy shit you’re right! Let’s walk towards it maybe it’s someone we know?” Yuu says excitedly and starts to walk that way. 

“ Or it’s someone we don’t know and they could kill us,” Sugawara says unsure of going towards it. 

“ What if it’s Hinata? I can start shouting if you want!” Yuu says and goes to shout when a large hand clamps over his mouth. 

“ I agree with you but yelling is probably the worst thing we could do,” Aashi tells his smaller boyfriend and removes his hand. 

“ Let’s walk over there and if we need to draw our weapons so be it,” Daichi says and starts to walk towards it with Yuu. Sugawara sighs and follows behind him. Kenma’s legs feel like they are going to fall off at any moment but he is pushing himself. Kuroo holds Kenma’s hand as reassurance. Kenma probably would not have made it this far without Kuroo being there for him. He has such a hard time showing affection and giving it to Kuroo. He is so lucky to have him. 

“ Kuroo I love you,” Kenma says out loud making Kuroo nearly trip and choke. Kenma never says anything like this. 

“ Are you okay?” 

“ I am fine, I was just thinking that if you weren’t here by my side I wouldn’t be this far. I just don’t know how to thank you,” Kenma says looking down blushing deeply. Kuroo has a big stupid smile on his face and he leans down and kisses the top of Kenma’s head.   
“ You don’t have to thank me Kenma, I am your boyfriend. It’s what I’m supposed to do. Take care of you,” Kuroo says giving Kenma’s hand a squeeze. Kenma just grunts in agreeance. 

They get closer to the light when they can make out a few shapes. One does not look human at all and this makes them all freeze up. 

“ What is that Daichi?” Sugawara says in fear. 

“ That would be Shoji Mezo,” a voice says behind them making all of them jump and scream.

This in return wakes the others up and drawing their attention towards the noise of the screams. 

“ OH MY GOD DON’T EAT ME!” Yuu shouts and hides his face deep into Asahi’s shoulder. 

The volleyball players are all so scared of the person that is in front of them they completely forget about the weapons they have. 

“ Eat you?” Tokoyami questions.

“ Hey, what’s going on?” Iida says running over to them.

“ Nothing I just found these humans approaching us. “ Soon the other students walk towards them. 

“ Oh my god, Tokoaymi you scared the shit out of them,” Denki says laughing. This in return gets him a slap on the back of the head from Jiro. 

“ Of course they are scared of us. They have no clue who we are. Hi my name is Jiro Kyoka, this is Tokoyami Kumikage, that is Denki Kaminari, This is Tenya Iida, this is Ochaco Uraraka, over there by the fire is Shoji Mezo and the sleeping red wing weirdo is Hawks. “ Jiro says naming off all of her classmates. 

That seemed to have calmed the volleyball players down enough they introduce themselves as well. They ended up walking towards the fire where they got a good look at Shoji. 

“ Are you guys aliens?” Kuroo asks looking at them. Making them all laugh. 

“ No, we are student hero’s from UA,” Iida says nodding to them. 

“ Student hero’s?” Daichi and Sugawara question at the same time. 

“ Yeah! We have quirks and we are in training to become a licensed hero. Have you guys never heard of hero’s before?” Ochaco says curiously. 

“ You mean like in a video game or in a movie? Like Superman or Spiderman?” Kuroo asks staring at them. All of the student’s mouths drop open. 

“ What have you guys lived under a rock your whole life?” Denki asks. 

“ No, we just don’t understand what you are talking about,” Sugawara says. Then it dawns on them this is the Norowareta mountains after all. Maybe they are in some kind of warp zone. 

“ Wait, I think they are being serious. You guys do realize that this is the Norowareta mountains after all. They could be from a different world. “ Jiro says making everyone realize it as well. 

“ Why are you guys on this mountain if you don’t mind me asking? “ Ochaco asks. 

“ Well our friends just vanished into thin air and when we tracked a phone call we received from them it came from this mountain. “ Yuu says. Denki’s eye widen. 

“ Yo! That happened to me! I watched Bakugo, Deku, Todoroki, and Kirishima vanish into thin air. They got sucked up into some black hole. “ Denki shouts at them. 

“ That happened to Hinata and Kageyama!” Yuu replied to him. 

“ Well, how about in the morning you guys come with us in searching for them. Maybe they are together.” Ochaco says and looks at the others for approval. They all agree that it’s a great idea.   
“ Thank it is settled you guys can look with us!” She replies and smiles at them. They all smile tiredly back. It was a short smile when Hawks wakes up sitting up. 

“ Why are you all being so goddamn loud and who the fuck are you guys?!” Hawks shouts staring at them. Once they have introduced themselves and explained the situation. Hawks just grunts and falls back asleep. The others decide that it’s a good idea to sleep too. When the morning comes they will start their search for their missing friends together.


	16. Sliding

Sugawara Koushi wakes up from his slumber to the sound of birds chirping. Slowly he sits up and looks around him. All the memories come flooding back from last night as he sees all the student hero’s laying around him fast asleep still. All of them except for Tokoyami and Shoji. Those two were making small talk amongst themselves at the moment. Suga looks down at Daichi who is still out cold to the world leaning against a tree with his book bag as a pillow. Suga smiles at him and gets up and walks to the two awake students. 

“ Good morning Sugawara, did you sleep well?” Tokoyami asks standing up to greet him. 

“ Uh, yes I did. Daichi makes a very comfortable pillow sometimes,” Suga laughs lightly scratching the back of his head. “ Did you two get any sleep?” 

“ Dark Shadow doesn’t like to sleep during the night, so I offered to stay awake and keep watch.” 

“ And I just accompanied him. “

“ Well, that was nice of you,” Sugawara says and reaches into his bookbag for a snack. He chooses an apple. He has a few spare apples and offers them to Tokoyami and Shoji. They gladly accepted. 

“ So what do your friends look like, that way we kind of know who we are looking for,” Tokoyami asks and bites into the apple Suga offered him. 

“ Oh, well Hinata is quite short and has bright orange hair. Kageyama is taller than him with black hair and had a bad case of RBF,” Suga lists some more stuff off on what they look like. Shoji and Tokoyami nod and try to remember their description. 

“ Sugawara if you don’t mind me asking what does RBF stand for?” Shoji asks thinking its something serious. 

“ It stands for resting bitch face,” Nishinoya says coming out of nowhere kind of scaring Suga a little. 

“ Is that a medical condition? “ Shoji aks again. This made Noya burst out laughing obnoxiously making everyone around them stir awake. 

“ No! The dude just looks angry all the time,” Noya laughs. 

“ I kind of overheard your conversation, he sounds like Bakugo. That dude is almost always mad at something,” Denki says laughing. He is lucky he can laugh at that now because if Bakugo were around he would get his ass kicked for sure. 

Everyone is up and stretching and gathering their belongings for their hike in a few minutes. Hawks is still out cold to the world. Jiro walks over to him and shakes him lightly making him jump up quickly.

“ What?! Where’s the fight?!” Hawks shouts looking all around fiercely. 

“ Calm down, there is no fight. We are just getting ready to leave to find Midoriya and the others,” Jiro says holding her ears. She hates loud people. 

“ Everyone got everything?” Daichi and Iida both ask at the same time. They both look at each other and look down quickly. They are both natural-born leaders it is only normal for them to get confused. It’s like watching two ultimate alphas interact. Everyone giggles at that and say a yes. 

“ Okay I’ll lead the way then try to keep up with me,” Hawks says and starts on a trail down the mountain. Everyone looks at one another on how they were going to get down the mountain. The slope is steep and a very long way down. 

They just have to get down this mountain and into the middle part of the mountain range. It is where they think their friends are, and with Hawks having wings he can get down so easily. The others are not that fortunate.   
“ So does anyone have any idea on how we are going to get down?” Kuroo asks looking at the steep hill. 

“ If we walk down it we will slip and fall al the way down,” Iida says looking at the steep slope as well. 

The rest of them are all looking at each other and the slope. Hawks shouts “ Come on you pussies figure it out!” 

That didn’t sit well with Nishinoya because he grunts walk’s over to a dead tree and grabs a large piece of dead bark. Sets it up near an edge that seems clear. 

“ Asahi sit on this,” Nishinoya points at it. 

“ Are sure you sure this is safe Yuu?” Asahi asks nealing on it. Yuu neals in front of him. 

“ Nope but we will find out!” Yuu says and leans forward and starts sliding down the slope shouting the whole time. Asahi is screaming like a maniac and Yuu is screaming with excitement. Yuu is leaning left and right kind of steering there way down and within seven minutes they were at the bottom and out of the view of their friends up top. 

“ Well, what are we waiting for let’s do this!” Suga shouts grabbing the same large piece of bark and neals down. Daichi gets behind him and pushing them off. They both shout on their way down. Laughing at how fun it is. 

Shoji walks over and picks up a huge dead tree and sets it down. 

“ I think we can fit on this?” Shoji looks at Tokoyami, Kuroo, and Kenma. Kenma sits up front so he can shout directions. Shoji shoves them off and Kuroo is laughing while holding onto Kenma tightly. Kenma is saying to lean right or left to avoid hitting trees and rocks. 

“ Well, ladies lets do this!” Denki shouts and allows the two girls to sit/neal into the bark first. They take off down the mountain too. Everything was going just fine for them until a big rock came into the site. With quick thinking, Ochaco activates her quirk on her and Jiro. The two girls float upwards leaving Denki to slam into the rock and flinging him into the air. Denki shouts as he flies through the air and lands very hard on the ground in front of Shoji and Kuroo.   
“ Damn I didn’t think you morans would ever make it down here. “ Hawks laughs. 

Asahi is quick to block Nishinoya’s mouth before he says something stupid. Nishinoya is about to explode at him but he can’t since he is being forced to bite his tongue. Asahi removes his hand and gives him an ‘ I’m sorry but calm down look’. 

“ So where do we go next?” Ochaco asks. 

“ I would suggest to split up into groups but I have no idea how we would find each other, “ Daichi says. Iida nods. 

“ I agree with you Daichi. I think we all should stay in a group,” Iida says looking to Hawks who is flying around them. 

“ Well, while I was waiting for you guys to come down here. I did some looking around myself. I did not see anything interesting, but I know that if we go straight ahead we will be able to get to the graveyard. “

“ The graveyard?” everyone kind of asks. 

“ The graveyard. The place where all things that magically disappear reappear there. The planes that fly over crash there. Sometimes things that vanish into thin air go there as well. There are all sorts of things there. I got hired to find a missing artifact that showed up there. I made a shit ton of money off of that job. I am almost positive they are either near the graveyard or close to it. We have to be careful though because some people live here. Most of them disappeared at a young age and lived here all their lives. Some of them are normal humans. Some of them are people with quirks. I have run into a few of them before and they are not people you want to mess with. “ 

All of the students and volleyball players stare at Hawks as he describes what the graveyard was. It made sense to all of them. This mountain range was definitely a legend. Hawks only knows where everything is because he has been in and out of the mountains all his life. He won’t tell them that he disappeared once when he was young and found his way back out on his own. He is the only person who has ever come into the mountains and came out of the mountains without a scratch on him.

“ How far away is the graveyard from here?” Daichi asks.

“ It’s about an hour on foot and then the area around it is huge! There is a lot of scavengers there so when we enter we have to be cautious. The scavengers will either try to rape you or eat you. “ 

Everyone pales at that, and they start walking there way towards the graveyard. Everyone is on edge now because if they get attacked they will have no idea how to defeat them, well the volleyball players that is. They are quirkless whereas the student heroes have their quirks to help them out. All the volleyball players have is a large hunting knife and two guns carried by Kuroo and Daichi. On their way to the graveyard about 30 miles into the walk, they find their first graveyard piece. Its a food truck that looks modern. 

“ We should go in there and see what’s in it,” Iida suggests. 

“ I think that’s a great idea and then maybe we can take a small break?” Daichi asks the group. They all agree that it’s a good idea. 

They get to the truck and all kind of sit around it. Eating a few snacks and drinking some water making small talk. Sugawara opens the door to the truck and nearly chokes. Coughing very loudly pointing and yanking the phone off the dash. 

“ Guys! This is Hinata’s phone!” Suga shout loudly crying lightly. 

“ Woah really?” Yuu asks looking at it. He notices the volleyball sticker on it and starts to jump up and down with excitement. That was indeed Hinata’s phone. 

“ That means they are near right? but which way?“ Ochaco says. 

“ I wonder if Midoriya is with them? “ Iida asks 

“ Only one way to find out, I just want to know which way they could have come from. I would suggest tracking their tracks, but it rained recently it looks like. If there were tracks they could have been washed away by now. “ Tokoyami says. 

“ I’ll fly up high and see if I can see anything,” Hawks says and jumps to the sky. There in the small distance is a small bunker/UFO type thing. Not too far away from them. 

“ This way I can see a bunker. They may be in there!” Hawks explains pointing in the north direction. The rest of the group pack up their things and start to walk in the direction of the bunker. The only thing on their minds now is are there friends really there?


	17. How do we get home?

It was the morning after the stormy night in the cursed mountains. Hinata is the first one awake and he rolls over on top of Kageyama to get off the bed. Kageyama grunts and wraps his arms tightly around Hinata and rolls them over so he is on top of him. Hinata whines and pouts at him. 

“ Yama I have to pee come on,” He whines glaring up at his blue-eyed boyfriend pouting. 

“ You are not going anywhere alone ever again. I don’t want you leaving me worrying again, “ Kageyama tells Hinata making him blush hard, he huffs. 

“ Fine then, come pee with me. I feel like my bladder is going to explode, “ Hinata says and squirms free from Kageyama. Hinata puts some clothes on and Kageyama does the same. They walk out of their shared room and notice the power is still out. 

“ That must have been some storm, we still don’t have power, “ Hinata says and walks to the front door to go outside to relieve himself. Kageyama unlocks the door and they walk out together. Hinata runs to the nearest bush to do his business and Kageyama does the same. Once they are done they meet back up with one another. 

Kageyama looks a little sad and looks down at Hinata pouting. Hinata turns his head in confusion to read his boyfriend a little better. 

“ You okay Yama?” Hinata asks.

“ Yeah, I am. I just really want to go home. Be with our families again, and our team. I just miss everyone,” Kageyama admits. He isn’t one to show emotion. So hearing him say this must mean he is bothered by it. Hinata walks over to him and hugs him tightly. 

“ It is going to be okay Kageyama I promise, We will find a way out of here unless someone is on there way right now to find us. I know damn well Suga and Daichi are working their asses off to find us. Suga won’t rest until we are all a team again. I know this for sure because he doesn’t have any siblings, and was an only child his whole life. He considers us his siblings and he will do anything for us. I heard him say that himself. Well, he said that to me at least. He considers me his younger brother,” Hinata is telling all this to Kageyama to help ease his nerves. 

It is getting to all of them being stuck in some random place. They have all tried to find a way out, but they haven’t had much luck. Kirishima and Bakugo left for three days and came back looking like they had to fight for their lives. Kirishima was beaten pretty badly and Bakugo was no better but they still did not have any answers. Apparently, Baukgo and Kirishima found a place where random things appear and there were other people there. They were not very friendly at all. 

The place was described as a lost place. There were jets, airplanes, musical instruments, weapons, hairdryers, dressers, couches, all sorts of random things. There were even a few boats. It was quite strange to hear the story of their journey. No one really knew how to respond to them but it did ring an alarm in their ears. They all had to take extra protection now just in case a few people try to rob them or hurt them. 

“ We should get back inside now and see if anyone else is awake,” Hinata tells his tall boyfriend. 

“ Right,” Kageyama says and they walk back into the bunker. Inside the bunker, there are candles lit around the table. Todoroki and Midoriya are sitting at the table eating a few protein bars. 

“ Here guys we saved two for each of you. The other four are for Kirishima and Bakugo. We are going to have to go hunting for more food today because this is all we have,” Midoriya says to the dynamic duo couple. The couple says their thanks and eats their portions of breakfast. Soon after they finish their meal Kirishima and Bakugo, who are suffering from severe bed head. Come stumbling out of their bedroom.   
“ You guys hungry? We saved two each for you guys. We have to go hunting for more food today because this is the last of it,” Midoriya explains to the grumpy morning couple. They both mutter thanks and eat in silence. Those two are not morning people. 

“ So where should we go looking for food?” Todoroki asks anyone who is listening. 

“ I recommend not going south. That is where we were jumped and had to fight for our lives,” Kirishima says roughly then takes a sip of water to clear his dry throat. Todoroki nods. 

“ I guess the only direction we have not explored much into yet is West. We should go that way today,” Todoroki suggests. 

“ When should we leave?” Kageyama asks stretching out while he asks. Once he was done stretching he wrapped his arms around Hinata. 

“ Maybe in a half-hour to an hour,” Todoroki suggests. 

“ Yeah, that works for us because Bakugo and I wanted to bath in the river first. We feel disgusting,” Kirishima says making Baukgo growl as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

“ Then we will leave after that,” Todoroki says to get up and throw away his and MIdoriya’s wrappers. As soon as he stands up to throw away the wrappers he hears a faint knock on the door. This makes everyone’s hair stand up on the back of their necks and they all stare at the door. 

“ Who could be knocking at the door?” Hinata whispers to Kageyama who is too stunned to answer him. 

“ You guys stand back, I’ll answer the door,” Bakugo says. Kageyama and Hinata stand back. Midoriya and Todoroki step in front of them as a type of protection. 

__________________________

The volleyball players, the student hero's and Hawks all start walking the way Hawks pointed out the bunker. They weren't necessarily walking more like a fast-paced walk. Iida is in the lead of the pack along with Daichi. They are both keeping up with one another just fine. The rest is behind them trying to keep up if that's even possible. After what seemed like a never-ending trail of trees they see a bunker in the distance that Hawks pointed out earlier. Thus making all of them start running now. Adrenaline running through all of them as they run quickly up to the bunker. They all catch their breath for a second before coming up with a game plan. 

" So how should we go about doing this, should we knock?" Asahi asks looking at the door. 

" I'd say we just walk right in but it seems like it's locked from the inside. Go ahead and knock fake Jesus. " Hawks says giving him a nudge. Nishinoya giggles at his comment. Asahi looks down and blushes. 

" Here I'll knock because if Bakugo tries to attack I can stop him," Denki offers and walks up to the door. He raises a fist hesitantly and knocks lightly. The volleyball players hide behind the student hero's just in case it's not one of their friends. They all jump when the door flies open and then a gasp is heard. 

____________________________

Bakugo walks over to the door and unlocks it. He whips the door open only to be completely caught off guard by what he sees. 

Everyone is dead silent right now. There in front of them was their friends. Both parties are just in too much shock to do anything. Hinata, who was hiding behind Kageyama, looks out from behind him and gasps when he sees Nishinoya, Asahi, Kuroo, Kenma, Suga, and Daichi standing there with some other strange-looking people. People that Midoriya once described as his friends. This is what they look like he thinks for a split second before bolting out the door towards his friends. 

“ SUGA! NISHINOYA SENPAI! DAICHI!, ASAHI!, KENMA!, KUROO! ” Hinata shouts all their names and runs so quickly no one sees the flash of orange coming at them. Hinata tackles them down in a big group hug crying. Kageyama follows right behind his boyfriend and runs over to his friends. Everyone at this time crowds around their friends at this point. Tears falling from both sides. 

" HINATA YOU'RE OKAY!" Suga shouts crying loudly and hugs him super tightly.

“ BAKUGO! KIRISHIMA! MIDORIYA! TODOROKI! YOU GUYS ARE OKAY!” Iida shouts running towards them and knocks Midoriya and Todoroki over in a big hug. 

“ You guys are alive!” Exclaimed Denki as he walks over to Kirishima and Bakugo fist-bumping them. 

“ How did you guys find us?” Kirishima asks Denki and the others. Before anyone could respond a loud booming voice comes walking in. 

“ Shoto Todoroki! I found you! Now I can bring to your dad that I saved you!” Hawks shouts and runs over to him and ruffles his hair. 

“ Hello Hawks, so as Kirishima asked how did you guys find us?” Todoroki asks the group. 

“ It was a hunch,” Denki says shrugging his shoulders. 

“ Who are those guys? They must be friends of Hinata and Kageyama, how did they find you guys?” Midoriya asks staring at the mess of volleyball players on the ground. They were all chatting as if the others around them didn’t exist. 

Hinata was literally on top of Sugawara and Daichi talking their ears off. Kageyama is standing there awkwardly behind them when Asahi puts a hand on his shoulder.

“ Kageyama, good to see you!” Asahi smiles at him.

“ It is nice to see you two. How did you guys find us?” Kageyama asks helping Hinata up off the ground. 

“ Kenma here tracked your phone Hinata. He was able to hack into it and find the location code, “ Kuroo says proudly for his anti-social boyfriend. Kenma just stands there awkwardly and Hinata tackles him in a big hug. 

“ Kenma thank you so much! How did you do it?” Hinata asks him.

“ I uh de-coded the phone’s server, and hacked into the government’s computer system and ran a locator. The locator sent me an encrypted code and I had Kuroo write it down. Once it was written down I simply typed it into google and found this place. “ Kenma explained to them. 

“ Where exactly are we? “ Kageyama asked. This caught the hero’s attention too. None of the lost boys knew where they were and why. 

“ Its called the Norowareta Mountains, “ Kenma says. That’s when it clicked in all of them. Why this was all happening. They all have heard all sorts of stories about this place in their childhood. Many folklore stories and horror stories were told about this place. They just didn’t believe it to be true. 

“ I see, this makes so much sense now,” Todoroki says thinking hard about everything. Everything is coming together and answering all of his questions now that he knows where they are.

“ If you guys don’t mind me asking, how did you guys end up here?” Ochaco asks them. 

" I was just about to ask that," Jiro says looking at Midoriya for an answer. 

“ I honestly don’t remember. I just remember waking up in a cornfield. We all woke up in a cornfield actually including Kageyama and Hinata. Oh! And our quirks did not work at first. It took almost two hours for them to kick back in. “ Midoriya explains to them. 

" Midoriya and I were also attacked the first day we were here. Todoroki, Bakugo, and Kirishima saved us though! It was super scary," Hinata tells his team and friends and they look at him concerned. 

" Don't worry though we are okay!" Hinata says quickly so they don't worry too much about it, and wraps his arms around Kageyama. 

" You have no idea how relieved I am to see you two are okay. I was so worried about you guys. I barely slept the first couple of nights you guys went missing," Suga says wiping the tears away from his face. He is very emotional from everything. He feels he can now relax knowing that his two friends he considers little brothers are okay. 

" I am very happy to see you two are alright, Suga was very worried about you. I was as well and so was everyone else. " Daichi says ruffling Hinata's hair and putting a hand on Kageyama's shoulder with a big smile on his face.

" Now that we are all united, how are we going to get back home?" Jiro asks. That is a very good question. How are they going to get home now? It has been hard for Midoriya, Todoroki, Hinata, Kageyama, Baukgo, and Kirihisma to even leave the bunker without getting lost. Now that the group is much bigger and nearly complete. How are they all going to find their way home? Especially since both parties are from different worlds. One party is powerful and the other party has no powers other than a few weapons.


	18. The Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a hot minute. I finally came up with an idea of how to end this. If anyone wants a sequel let me know and I'll get creative. Sorry, this took so long I really wanted this ending to be great. :) Thank you for all the support! If you want some spicy content and not so spicy content go check out my other work called Haikyuu spicy and not so spicy. I have smut and regular small drabbles about the volleyball gang in there :)

By talking and figuring out a game plan the heroes and the volleyball boys have figured out a plan. They don’t know if it will work but all they can do is hope. Hawks is nervous about this considering their world and the other’s worlds are completely different and if this mountain was the source of this strange phenomenon who knows if they would even make it back. 

“ Okay so the plan seems good but I feel like it’s missing something,” Iida says. “ I agree with you, this plan is missing something,” Daichi chirps in. The whole group has a plan in action to follow the volleyball players back to their world to ensure their safety and make sure they are not sucked into a different wormhole. The issue they have ran into is, what if they get lost finding their way back to their world from the world they are going to. An idea that circulated was asking for the rest of the class to meet them in the mountains and form a chain. Two miles in between each person but the mountain stretches so long that would be merely impossible.

Then there was an idea of just following them and relying on instinct to get back home. It seems every option or idea they come up with results in a different issue. And no one wants to split up because that could cause more missing people to form. Hawks has an idea but he is not sure if he even wants to go that route because the idea he has is absolutely insane. Everyone is looking at Hawks because of how silent he is being. Hawks is not usually a silent person but right now is dead silent. 

“ Penny for your thoughts?” Tokoyami asks him in an annoying way. Hawks just laughs. “ The thoughts running through my head should be illegal, but I actually have an idea that may work but I don’t know how true this is,” Hawks says and stands up from his sitting/thinking position on the ground. 

“ There is a lore here in the mountains. The lore is about a person who can jump between all the worlds and is the cause of all this madness. The person is someone who has an out of control quirk and was banned from 13 different countries. This person was considered a threat and considered a danger to society. It was said that this person came to these mountains and let everything inside them go. They call this person _The Goddess_. They believe this person is a girl with way too much power. There are some people on our earth that worship her and believe she exists. Others think it is a myth. The lore also says she is immortal and lives here in the mountains in a garden. If I’m not mistaken you all said you fell into a field when you were brought here,” Hawks pauses and looks at the boys. They nod their heads. “ Okay, that brings me to the next thing, according to more lore if you are brought here suddenly that means she has either met you, talked to you, or was entertained by you. There are people that come into the mountains here willingly and they are usually the bad people, but when someone is poofed here she is either protecting them or trying to see them again,” Hawks says. 

This makes everyone think, who could have they met that wanted to protect them or bring them here? “ You’re telling us this why?” Shouto says. 

“ I’m telling you guys this because the lore says she can send people back if you ask her. I think if she exists she is here and can send all of us back to our homelands with no issues,” Hawks finishes. This is making everyone think again, think about all the possibilities about how they would find this goddess, and if she was around who is she? If it was someone they had met then they would have to think hard about it. 

“ Well, do you guys remember anyone strange talking to you or acting strange?” Daichi asks Kageyama and Hinata. They are still pondering their thoughts. 

“ I actually met someone strange the day I disappeared,” Bakugo says. Everyone looks at him. “ Don’t get your hopes up but shitty-hair and I were walking the hallways to meet up with Denki when some girl asked us where she was,” Bakugo says. 

“ Oh yeah! I remember that it was strange, we have never seen her before and she was in our dorms and seemed lost. We told her where to go and she thanked us and after that, we never saw her again,” Kirishima says. 

“ Todoroki and I saw someone leaving and we held the door open for her, she was very grateful and happy that we did. We honestly didn’t think much of it,” Midoriya says. 

“ There was a strange girl in our dorms? That could have been her!” Iida says. 

“ Kageyama and I saw some girl sitting in the stands watching our practice match. She was cheering for us,” Hinata says. 

“ There was a girl in the stands?” Daichi asks. He looks at the others, they didn’t see her either. Hawks is now intrigued about this. 

“ That must mean she saw you guys and wanted to protect you or bring you here! That means the lore may be true!” Hawks said excitedly. 

“ Calm down!” Jiro says angrily. Hawks looked at the ones who disappeared. “ What did she look like to you guys?” Hinata and Kageyama are talking amongst themselves thinking of a way to describe her. The others are doing the same. 

“ When Bakugo and I saw her she was a little on the shorter side, about 5’2 maybe. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and looked very dainty. In other words small,” Kirishima says. Todoroki and Midoriya look at one another,” That’s who we saw she had a yellow dress on right?” Midoriya asks. “ Yeah, she did!” Kirishima answers. 

“ She had blonde hair and a yellow dress too!” Hinata says talking about the girl they saw in the stands. 

“ That means she exists!” Hawks says. “ Now we just need to locate her,” Hawks adds in. 

“ Where would the goddess be in a place like this?” Uraraka asks. 

The group starts thinking of ways to find her, there is not much to the lore other than what was said. They continued to think and share ideas when Bakugo of all people came up with a great plan. 

“ I think I have a plan that may just work. If she sent us here to protect us or just to have here, what would happen if we faked an assault to get her attention?” Bakugo suggests. 

“ Oh! That’s a great idea Kacchan,” Midoriya says. Bakugo growls. “ Since we have quirks we can get her attention by faking an assault on Kageyama and Hinata. They don’t have quirks so we could simulate an attack but Deku, icy hot and shitty hair can’t be here for it. So you guys will have to act like villains and attack them. If she comes in to save them we can all reveal us and see if she can send us back,” Bakugo finishes. 

“ Dude that’s so smart!” Hawks says. 

That’s when they start making up a plan. They are going to wait till the night takes over the sky to plan the attack. Shoji and Tokoyami are going to ‘attack’ Kageyama and Hinata and make it believable. The others are going to stand by and watch and wait till she comes. The heroes though are not only watching for the goddess. They are also watching Tokoyami closely considering Dark Shadow may think of other ways of hurting the boys. The nightfall hit faster than they would have liked and soon the plan was set into action. Hopefully, Hinata and Kageyama can pull off some good acting. 

Shoji and Tokoyami start their ‘ attack’ by pushing them both to the ground. “ You two gotta have a lot of nerve walking into our territory,” Shoji says. 

“ Yeah, you do got a lot of nerves. We ought to teach you a lesson,” Dark shadow says. 

“ Let us go, you creep we didn’t do anything wrong!” Hinata says to Dark Shadow. That’s when Tokoyami loses control over Dark Shadow and it grabs Hinata. “ What did you just call me, you despicable little twerp,” Hinata shouts loudly as he is lifted into the air. Kageyama and the others were about to jump in and help him when a glowing orb floats out of the sky, so bright it's practically daylight. Dark Shadow drops Hinata and Shoji catches him for Kageyama and hands him over to him. 

The orb lowers itself down and flashes brightly before revealing a very familiar girl. The girl was about 5’2 and very petite, could pass for a nine-year-old. “ Is there a reason for this violence against someone who isn’t a power match to yours?” She asks and puts her hands on her hips. 

Tokoyami can’t speak at all because he is trying to control Dark Shadow. The others that were hiding come out. The girl looks at all of them crowding around her and she can sense what is happening. “ I did it again didn’t I?” 

“ Did what?” Hinata asks her. She sighs and looks down at her hands. “ My quirk likes to take the people I find helpful and nice and bring them here to my home where we can all live in harmony. I did not mean to do it, I just can’t help it sometimes. My quirk brings everything I find joyful to me, food, water, the weather, anything. This whole mountain is my home because I can’t control it sometimes,” the girl says honestly. 

“ So the lore was right then?” Hawks asks. “ I guess you could say that, but I am more than happy to send you all back,” she says. Everyone feels like crying right now because if it were that easy they would have done this more sooner. 

“ Yeah going home would be nice,” Kageyama says. “ What do we have to do for you to send us home?” Iida asks. 

The goddess laughs. “ Well, you guys have to have a big orgy with me,” she says. Everyone pails and chokes on air. The goddess laughs even harder. “ I’m kidding! Jeez you should have seen your faces. No, I can just send you back to where you guys entered the mountains. I am very sorry for the trouble I caused. Next time this happens just come find me. I’ll be around. My name is Mira in case you wanted to know,” Mira says and smiles at them. Before anyone can ask her a question she snaps her fingers twice and then suddenly they are all right where they were last time. Hinata and Kageyama were back at the gym where they disappeared and the other guys were back at the church van hours away from home. They all groan about the drive home but at least they know their friends are okay. The heroes Midoriya, Todoroki, Bakugo, and Kirishima are back in the dorms and the other heroes visibly sigh and grumble when they see they are back at their van. They do not want to ride back with Hawks again.

The goddess went back to her home and sighed about the trouble she caused. She wants her quirk to go away because it is a blessing and a curse to her. All in all the missing boys are happy to be partially back home. Hinata was so excited to see his mom and little sister again. Kageyama was happy to be back in general and he knows his parents probably don’t care but at least Hinata’s mom treats him well. He is excited to see them as well. Everyone slept great that night, and are very happy to be home. This adventure created new friendships and maybe one day they will all meet again soon. 

THE END

Thank you for reading my book :)


End file.
